The Legend of Zelda: The Martial Princess
by Captain Toon
Summary: Fantasy, science-fiction, romance, and best of all, wuxia! Read the adventures of Agent Link Outsetter and his friends in The Martial Princess! AU in the Adult Timeline ie. The Wind Waker Timeline, because there are few of these. There will be LinkxZelda, OCxOC, and so forth. No Lemons, no homosexuality, only some violence.
1. Introduction

Introduction

I like The Legend of Zelda, particularly the Wind Waker Trilogy. While I have played both DS Zelda games, and have Dolphin in my computer, I haven't played The Wind Waker (HD) yet. I just want to get it either on the Wii U or the NX, or whatever its real name is.

I also like FanFiction. I like it when people "expand" on their favourite games or anything. Even better, I can read the works of some brilliant people, and for FREE! Of course, I enjoy reading a well-written FanFiction, and when I see people write at a high level, I am very glad. You know who you are, so keep on blushing.

I would like to introduce myself. My name is Jeremy Gan, and I hail from the Southeast Asian country of Malaysia. I am 18 years old as of 2016, and currently in college. I am home-schooled in an American programme since the age of 11, thus my mastery of the English language. If you'd like to know more please visit my bio page.

I've read many Zelda works, and while there are some sci-fi ones, I find that some are not complete, especially _Exoria_ , which is the best one bar mine (hehehehe). Come on man! _Fighting Gravity_ is older, but I enjoyed it anyway. Of course, there are many others. However, I did not steal from these amazing works, but I did get influenced by them. I admire these works very much, and I _maaaybe_ stole a little bit of your styles, but only a little! I decided to write my own FanFiction after reading so many, and in the Wind Waker timeline because very few FanFictions have that as a setting in comparison.

I like reading, and my two favourite genres are sci-fi and _wuxia_ novels. Yes, I'm Malaysian Chinese or Chinese Malaysian, whatever you call it. I can read and speak Chinese. For those who do not know, _wuxia_ novels are the basically your kung-fu movies, except in written form. They are about Chinese martial arts, fighting, and romance, depending on the writer. For those who do know, I like _Jinyong_ 's books. Since I like both, I decided to do something I think hasn't been done before, that is to write a sci-fi/ _wuxia_ work. I hope this can work, or I'm going to be ashamed. As a matter of fact, I DO learn Chinese martial arts, although I'm not very good.

If you see something very "Chinese", then it will be clear what I am pursuing. If you really don't understand, then read my author's notes, which are detailed and precise. I wish to introduce you to _wuxia_ novels and Chinese culture, which many of you are not familiar with. Please appreciate and understand that knowing another culture is beneficial for you. It can even be a fun thing after all.

I have a very unique writing style, or so I think. I want to use this FanFiction as an opportunity to try it out, and any of you are welcome to critique. Just keep it clean and polite, we are civilised people after all.

I have never written any material but homework, and this is my first ever FanFiction and book, so please go a little easy on me. I welcome constructive criticism and advice. However, no flames, please.

I may able to write in English, but there is one flaw that I am painfully aware of. I keep switching between American and British spelling, although not very much. This is because of studying in both American and British systems and grammar. If some of this occurs, please understand and kindly inform me.

I thank you for taking the time to read this introduction and book. I hope you can enjoy it and let it bring a sense of adventure and the occasional burst of excitement. Please note that I would like to see reviews, so please rate and review. If you review, then I know that someone is reading my book, which leads to the addition of a new chapter. I ask a minimum of three reviews, so please be so kind to do so. However, the first three will be up even without reviews.

Much gratitude.

An aspiring author,

Jeremy Gan S.R.

颜绍然 上


	2. Chapter 1 Rewritten

This is my first ever FanFiction, so please forgive a rookie me.

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

0345 Hours

03 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Abandoned Courthouse in Wing City, New Hyrule

Most would not give much thought to an abandoned courthouse out of town. The courthouse was in a state of disrepair, with tall, unmaintained grass and trees everywhere. The building itself had peeling paint, cracked walls, and broken windows, but no signs of collapse could be seen. Indeed, it was quite a very sturdy structure. At around four in the morning, no one, even if passing by, would give notice to the courthouse. However, if one did look with intent, they could see that there were signs of recent use, and there were guards around the place, although hidden well enough from most eyes.

However, there was one person with the courthouse as his intent. The person was male, decked out in tactical equipment. He wore an armoured vest, combat attire, and other equipment. He carried a carbine with him, customised with accessories, a semi-automatic handgun, a collapsible baton, three knives, and grenades. His vest and attire held ammunition as well, although not much. It made him light and he could be stealthier. A patch on his shoulder identified him as being with HUWEU, or the Hyrule Unconventional Warfare and Espionage Unit. The Agent, as we will call him, was not affected by the darkness, as his mind was only set on his mission, which was to cleanse the place of the people occupying the courthouse. An anonymous tip had brought him there to stop some terrorists who hid in the courthouse between their own missions. He readied himself before rushing out to kill a guard just in front of him.

The Agent pulled out a knife from his left thigh, one among the three he carried. The guard three meters ahead had no idea he was about to breathe his last when the Agent dashed and held the doomed guard's throat with his right hand and stabbed him with his left. The knife was stained red by the stabbing, and four knife wounds appeared on the guard's torso. The guard left the world without a sound. The Agent quickly pulled the body away, hiding it in the tall grass before proceeding deeper into the courthouse grounds.

Owing to a slower approach, what would only need three minutes took ten. The Agent was inside the courthouse after the ten minutes of crawling, hiding, and assassination. He was slightly bothered, as some of the terrorists were quite sloppy, and were too easy to kill. He counted thirteen kills, and recalled that the intelligence said that there were around twice that number. A few minutes ago, he saw one guard turning his back to the door he was supposed to guard, and talking to a female guard. They were about to kiss when the Agent hugged them both suddenly and slit their throats. However, he did feel a little joy, as this job was not as hard as he thought.

Quickly, quietly, and no one the wiser, the Agent reached the second floor and was almost intercepted by a patrol of five terrorists. They were armed with submachine guns and one even had a shotgun near his hip. The Agent was able to hide behind a rotting door when they passed without a clue of his presence. A soft sigh of relief could almost be heard, if one were paying attention.

Unlike the guards outside, the five on patrol were expertly trained, and the Agent only managed to evade detection by moving to a spot apparently not in their patrol route or was already covered.

"If the others in here were all skilled, then it would be a big problem," the Agent thought. He was outnumbered. Even if he was skilled, he did not want to take any chances. Then, he recalled his partner's words: "When in doubt, key in Frequency 56.90 and say 'Fast as ya can'." Feeling some doubt, he decided to do as his partner said. After a minute, he could hear a motorcycle revving, and knew backup had arrived. The terrorists reacted quickly too, and were outside at the front yard in less than two minutes. A voice yelled orders and told them to stand in a formation, the commanding tone suggesting that it was the leader.

A chirp was sounded in the Agent's head, courtesy of the communicator in his mouth. It sent vibrations to his brain and were processed as "Dak here, prepare for the main dish!" before ending with another chirp.

"That glutton," the Agent thought with a smile on his face. He checked his carbine and after a few tests deemed it worthy for action. It was time for guns blazing. The Agent exited the courthouse and saw that the terrorists had opened fire at the motorcycle although missing their mark. They were distracted, as the motorcycle was making a lot of noise. With their flanks open, the Agent calmly walked into view and shot at least five of them before they noticed him. Dak quickly jumped off the motorcycle and pulled out a PDW from his chest holster. It burped hot alloy as the trigger was pulled and bodies fell to the ground. Two men were left standing, while in slight shock.

One of them, apparently the leader, sighed and said "I'm impressed. I yield to you" before dropping his firearms, motioning his partner to do the same. Dak and the Agent moved in to subdue them, but were forced to jump back when the pulled out short-swords from their thighs. Amazingly, the two agents could not see them even with a high powered beam of light shining bright. They were abnormally well concealed. Dash smirked and pulled out a collapsible baton, extending it with a flick of his hand. "Looks like you guys wanna fight huh, well, come on already!"

The Agent pulled out his own identical baton, and in addition slid a knife to his right hand in a reversed grip, saying nothing. Both agents got into fighting stances and yelled a battle cry before charging at their adversaries. The two terrorists yelled their own battle cry and got into defensive stances. The terrorists were surprisingly very well-versed with swords, but agents were no strangers to fighting with their batons, and could hold their own. The leader swung his sword diagonally upwards from the left to the right, and Dak countered it with a strike downwards with his baton before drawing a circle and thrusting. The Agent was able to corner the second terrorist and force him to keep defending with well-placed strikes. It was clear that he was not as skilled as the Agent, as he was blocking more than attacking. The Agent, with well-placed strikes, forced him to a wall. The terrorist began to make mistakes, being unable to keep calm. When the Agent saw an opportunity, he took it quickly. The Agent promptly blocked an overhead diagonal slash, cut the tendons of the terrorist's wrist with his knife, and thrust the baton straight into his opponent's chest. A crunch told that the terrorist's sternum cracked, and the pain along with the wind being knocked out of him caused him to fall unconscious.

A face with worry and slight fear greeted the Agent when he turned to Dak. The terrorist leader was much better than his comrade, as he was even slightly smiling. The leader suddenly switched styles and incorporated thrusts and slashes from strange angles. Dak was bleeding in the left forearm, and felt slightly faint. However, he did not give up a bit. The leader swung from his sword straight down and Dak was about to block it when the terrorist leader suddenly manipulated the blade that it was a "lift" from below aiming for his groin with the back-blade. It was abnormally fast and Dak could not block the low attack. He feared for his manhood and was about to yell when the Agent disarmed the terrorist leader. The leader's sword flew five meters away and Dak immediately armed himself with it.

"So you broke my Deadeye style slash-to-lift, huh. I commend you for your skill. Few ever intercepted it, even from the side." The leader said before his hands rose in a pose. He positioned his left arm horizontally near his waist, while his right hand was in front of his torso with an open palm behind his left arm. He then spread his legs diagonally and sat in a lower stance, leaning forward slightly. The Agents felt slightly intimidated by the stance, which told them the terrorist leader was not a joke.

Still saying nothing, the Agent opened both palms, stretched out his right arm, and put his right hand right in front of his left shoulder. He also sat in a lower stance, however, his right leg was directly in front of his left leg, with his right foot pointing forty-five degrees to the left, and his left foot ninety degrees to the left as well.

"Hmph. Bring it on!" the terrorist leader yelled. The Agent threw a left hook, and it was met by a left-handed slap from the leader. The leader tried to uppercut the Agent in the stomach, but missed as the Agent evaded the attack. A jumping double kick forced the leader away, but he was almost hit by a left thrust punch* courtesy of the Agent. They continued to hit at each other until the Agent managed to land a kick on the leader's gut. The leader groaned in pain but was still standing. Shortly after, the Agent's shoulder was hit by a chop, but he shrugged it off. After ten moves, the Agent finally managed to sweep the terrorist off his feet and pounce on him. Dak, who watched the whole fight, came to the Agent's assistance by knocking out the leader out cold with the bottom of his baton.

Dak sent a request for extraction, while the Agent continued to guard the two terrorists and turn his gaze around scanning for any leftover enemies. A pair of Riser-class VTOLs* arrived and headed towards them preparing for landing.

The Agent relaxed a bit and heard his superior say "Well done, Agent Link" before hauling the terrorist up to his feet for extraction, while Dak carried the other terrorist.

*A left thrust punch is like a boxing jab, but is a long punch, stretching all the way out, unlike a boxing jab, which is a short punch. It is slower than a jab, but hurts more. I DO practice Chinese martial arts, so I know.

* A VTOL or Vertical Take-Off and Landing aircraft is one that can hover, take off, and land vertically. This classification includes fixed-wing aircraft as well as helicopters and other aircraft with powered rotors, such as cyclogyros/cyclocopters and tiltrotors. –from Wikipedia

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

Also, if you are reading this version, this is a rewrite, as I found that it could use more work.

Updated 20/8/2016

So PLEASE review!


	3. Chapter 2 Rewritten

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 2

Extracted from _History of New Hyrule_

100 years after Tetra, in reality Princess Zelda, and the Hero of Winds built New Hyrule, the people began to transition fully from magic to technology. The Hero who restored the Spirit Tracks was the one who convinced the people that this was beneficial to all of them, although it did not have to be a full transition. Princess Zelda, the granddaughter of Tetra, agreed, and decreed that whoever had interest or talent in technology report to Castle Town immediately.

Fifty men and women were found and they swore to research and develop technology to the best of their abilities. As a result, New Hyrule was equipped with airships in 50 years, although considered primitive. This extended beyond the life of Tetra's granddaughter, and the Hero of the New Hyrule, Link. The fifty who contributed to this were given riches, and were called The Guild by royal decree. The Guild thrived by technology, and as a safeguard from rebellion, they had to swear fealty to the Hylian Dynasty, and to break the oath was to invite death upon them. Over the centuries no less than 100 Guilders, as they were called, rebelled. Most were hunted down and killed, while others managed to sell their technology to anyone who could pay.

However, at times the advance of technology was slow, and occasionally stopped entirely. This was because of some Guilders refusing to publish their advances or stalled for time. As a result, many advancements were delayed, particularly those related to space exploration.

The rebellions resulted in the need for a group who could eliminate them quickly, and many Guilders themselves were no strangers to combat. It took many normal foot-soldiers to even stop them, as they often had technology they kept to themselves. Thus, HUWEU, the Hyrule Unconventional Warfare and Espionage Unit was founded. It started from an idea of the bodyguard of King Vincent, tenth-generation descendant of Tetra. He was a natural spy, undertaking secret missions and unconventional combat without problems. By order of the King he trained men and women in his techniques and experiences, making them into a force to be reckoned with. That was the year 1143, and in the years ahead only one Guilder rebel managed to avoid the long arm of HUWEU, and that one was killed later by other agents from other agencies.

Even if the New Hylians had advanced in technology, they were not the only ones. Other races, the Rito, the Anouki, and others also developed technology, although a certain amount was either purchased or stolen from New Hyrule. The monsters, on the other hand, had resorted to stealing or robbing technology from the other races, and some even evolved enough to speak and became intelligent beings. They had an intense hatred for the other races, and if the situation allowed, would wage war or launch strikes at them. The other Clean Races, as they called themselves, tried to band together, but occasionally they would fight amongst themselves. The Unclean, or monsters, also had infighting, although this was more common with them than with the Clean Races.

Of course, the curse cycle of Demise and Hylia would continue, and although technology did advance, magic still existed, as seen by monsters. Some monsters like the Stalfos were created by evil black magic, and others used magic as their primary weapon. Many of the Clean Races could not use magic freely, as only a select few could. These either hid or served the Royal Family, although evil magic users were not unheard of. The Hero would often be reborn, save the Princess, and smite the evil of the land, before the cycle repeated all over again. The Hero was almost always named Link, and the Princess Zelda. The Evil One frequently went by Ganondorf, although other evils have appeared. Among those were Malladeus, Ahnak, and Sef.

The Royal Family, true to tradition, named their daughters Zelda, and if there were more than one at a time, the others could have other names. One King, the Tyrant Sokolif, tried to "preserve" the bloodline by inbreeding, but this was met with opposition. He was replaced by his brother, and from then on incest and all other forms of perversion were made serious crimes, punishable by death.

During the year 2000, the second millennium, the Hylians reached the moon, Yllos, and began to colonize other planets as well. However, sometimes, the colonies would attack Planet Hyrule. Thus, New Hyrule had to defend itself from two fronts, the Unclean and the colonies that did not support it.

From a total of five colonies, two opposed it, New Gerudo and Dira. The others, Kurig, Sophonia, and Erev were sovereign but loyal to New Hyrule. The other races also lived in the colonies, and were mostly harmonious together. The monsters had only one colony, named Ganonia, but it was very populous and difficult to defeat.

Of course, there was trouble in New Hyrule, but the wisdom of the Royal Family often prevailed.

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

Also, if you are reading this version, this is a rewrite, as I found that it could use more work.

Updated 20/8/2016

So PLEASE review!


	4. Chapter 3 Rewritten

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 3

1300 Hours

03 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

HUWEU HQ, Castle Town, New Hyrule

"Agent Link, you performed wonderfully. As of now you are a Specialist Operator, Praesius. Praesius is a title that is given only by the King himself. You did a fine job back there, capturing the Disciples of Deadeye. However, even if the King has to validate it in person tomorrow, congratulations!" Link's boss, Trinic Kameth, was smiling joyously. The Agent handpicked amongst 1,000 candidates had exceeded his private hopes. Link had worked hard for the title, and was the first in decades to receive it. Meanwhile, Dak was happy for a job well done, but still felt down. Link went out to see his friend and tried to comfort him.

"Look Dak, you did all right. Even if-"

"But I got hurt, lost a lotta blood, and almost lost MY BALLS!"

"Really Dak? Why would you declare that to the world?"

Some female agents were giggling, others agents on the floor, still others laughing, and a few with their faces in their hands. Dak was red in the face and sighed explosively before running away.

"Sorry man, but I just feel real bad. I coulda done better than this!"

" _Sigh._ Let's go to Master Wingg then, he can probably teach you more fighting moves from his arsenal. Last time I checked, you have TWENTY less moves than I."

"You know what? Good idea, Preasius Link Outsetter" Dak smirked.

"Well, High Specialist Dak Walters, am I not full of them anyway?"

Titus Wingg, expert fighter, aged 70 and yet still going on, was punching a solid wooden dummy with his bare hands when the two agents arrived.

"Ah, my favorite pupils, I was expecting your mission to end well, AND IS THAT THE PRAESIUS BADGE!?" He yelled. "Dang, Link, great job! Although the King has to go do his rituals for it to be official, it's still something!"

"Thanks Mr. Wingg, your training came in handy." Link bowed.

"Of course it did! I'm no joke, 50 wins, and 12 losses in fights, and undefeated in 20 years!"

"Mr. Wingg, I need a few more moves" said Dak a little shyly.

Titus Wingg smiled kindly and proceeded to teach both agents some new moves from his "best reserves". When he heard that Deadeye fighters were involved, his face paled and asked if they were alright.

"You were lucky to block THAT! To block the slash-to-lift takes a lot of skill, which you do have, Link. Dak needs more effort to match you now. Maybe after your ceremony I'll send you both to a better teacher than I." Titus Wingg mused.

"But I thought you were the best already!" Link said, surprised.

"Yeah, ain't no one better than ya Mr. Wingg!" Dak interjected.

"Yes, Master Chang Blase is. He defeated ME in THREE moves! Something no one else ever done!"

"…"

Both agents stared in shock. Titus Wingg, master of the Jealous Fist, undefeated in Hyrule, was admitting that someone defeated him easily?

"But Mr. Wingg, isn't Jealous Fist the best there is?"

"No, but after discussing with Chang, I realized that if both Jealous Fist and his style, Jade Dragon Fist, were combined, it would be unstoppable. However, I'm too old now, and only you two can study both at once."

"Dak needs some help Link, so you have to make sure he doesn't fall behind his studies too much."

"Yes, Master." After another hour of intense sparring, both agents left.

"Now Dak, in the space of three hours your skills increased rapidly. You used to take it easy and not focus, now you know what to do."

"I know, I know, from now on, I ain't slackin'! Slap me if ya have to."

"And thanks Link, you're the best."

The best friends hugged and went back to their rooms in Hyrule Castle to rest.

0900 Hours

04 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Trioffice, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule

"Your highness, Agents Link Outsetter and Dak Walters are due today for the ritual, and although Agent Walters will only be promoted to High Specialist, Lord Kameth insisted he be allowed to be present, being a close friend to Agent Outsetter."

"Ah, yes, thank you Emmers. Tell Trinic that Agent Walters is by no means forbidden, after all, he would not like to miss his best friend's promotion."

The second voice was very cultured and warm, unmistakably royalty. It belonged to Wilhelm Philip Hyrule, King of New Hyrule, 30th generation descendant of Tetra Queen of New Hyrule and Link the Hero of Winds. The King was 54, and a benevolent ruler many loved and admired. He was just and kind, trying to show mercy if possible. However, he would not hesitate to give death sentences to those who deserved them.

"Oh, and I would like to review the files on both Agents, can you ask Trinic to send me them? I am curious about these two."

"Of course Your Highness, it will be here shortly."

"Thank you Emmers, that will be all for now."

King Hyrule then popped open a small can of malt drink, and was about to consume it when a beautiful voice yelled "Stop father! That is your third one today!" The person who spoke then came into view of the King, standing haughtily.

"Oops, I forgot you were having some free time today, my dear Zelda."

"Now father, you should stop drinking so many malt drinks, it's bad for you!"

"Alright my dear, I will try and control myself." King Wilhelm was addicted to malt drinks, since he was forbidden from beer earlier, and it didn't take long for him to discover malt drinks.

The Princess Zelda Tetra Hyrule was extremely beautiful. While there are surely other girls and women, many declare that these were black and white comparing to Princess Zelda. Her long blonde hair was the desire of many, and her perfect curves and figure would make any man swoon. Her voice hypnotized nations, and her face radiated beauty with such a high intensity, that many claim _her_ to be the definition of it. At the age of 18 she was still not betrothed to anyone.

"Soon she will marry." randomly thought the King Wilhelm. "Ah, Zelda, would you join me and take a look at some files with me?"

"Of what, father? Please, please let it not be football again! I just don't like to see people kick balls into large nets!" Yelled Zelda. She hated football and could not see the point of such a sport.

"Now, now, not football, dear. They're only files on the Agent to be promoted later, and his partner." King Wilhelm sighed. He loved football, and would still be playing it if not for a foot injury.

"I see, my apologies for the outburst of-"

"No worries, Zelda, a little fire is good for you."

A tone was heard from the King's datapad, notifying him that his files had arrived. Both father and daughter sat down and opened the first one to read its contents.

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

Also, if you are reading this version, this is a rewrite, as I found that it could use more work.

Updated 20/8/2016

So PLEASE review!


	5. Chapter 4 Rewritten

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 4

0915 Hours

04 May, 2417 years after the receding of the Great Sea

Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

Name: Link Outsetter

Service Number: 130017774

HUWEU Rank: Specialist Operator, Praesius

Date of birth: 24 January, 2396

Hometown: Outset Village

Military Career: Enlisted at the age of 16, joined Hero Corps at age of 19, recruited by HUWEU at age 20.

Talents/Abilities: Expert combatant, excels in all forms of combat, unarmed, armed, firearms, etc. Trained by Titus Wingg, Master of the Jealous Fist. Quick thinker, good leadership abilities, and impressive courage. Specialises in Jealous Fist and related weaponry, preferred firearms: Handguns and all forms of CQB armament.

Living Immediate Relatives: Aryll Sally Outsetter, Sister. Maurda Outsetter, nee Iris, Grandmother.

Miscellaneous: A charming man, introverted, but has friends. Also not a bad musician.

The attached picture showed a man with blonde hair, a serious and handsome face, and green eyes. He had a hint of childishness, but was fading away and replaced with a coldness. A sharper chin and darker eyebrows complimented his appearance, which would make many of the opposite sex swoon over him.

"Wow, father, this Link person is really amazing! I've never even heard of such a talented person!" This came from a new person, a young man. He was Prince Wallace Henry Hyrule, younger brother of Princess Zelda. He was 17, but looked younger for his age.

"Hmm. He does look handsome, but no one is more handsome than I! No one!" Prince Wallace smirked.

Princess Zelda did not say anything, and finished reading the summarized information when she saw the last category. She then looked at the Agent's face and her heart quickened, but did not blush. She DID find that his brother's words were not true, but she would not tell him that. Better to keep this to herself now.

"He does look like a dangerous man, Wally."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ZELLIE!"

They would have continued for hours when the King bellowed at them to be silent. Both siblings complied and apologized to each other. Although they fought and quarrelled, they loved each other dearly.

"Now, you two, let's look at the other Agent."

Name: Dak Walters

Service Number: 130017775

HUWEU Rank: High Specialist

Date of birth: 2 April, 2398

Hometown: Outset Village

Military Career: Enlisted at the age of 16, joined Hero Corps at age of 19, recruited by HUWEU at age 20.

Talents/Abilities: Expert combatant, highly trained in all forms of combat, unarmed, armed, firearms, etc. Trained by Titus Wingg, Master of the Jealous Fist. Second best pupil of Titus Wingg, first being Link Outsetter. Great supporting unit, dependable as backup, has unique ideas occasionally. Specialises in Jealous Fist and related weaponry, preferred firearms: PDWs and long-range firearms. Better marksman than Link Outsetter.

Living Immediate Relatives: Arnoll Walters, Father. Anna Walters, nee Dila, Mother. Dick Walters, Brother.

Miscellaneous: Quite the funny person, attracts and creates humour, extroverted, unwilling to focus, but is serious when necessary.

The attached image showed a younger man with dark brown hair, a miniscule grin, and dark blue eyes. A round chin and prominent jawline gave him a slightly older appearance that was masked by dimples and round cheeks. He was what many would call cute, and certainly could draw girls to him.

"What a weird guy this Dak is, father. He does have a good friend in Link though." Said Prince Wallace.

"Don't judge people by their looks, Wallace. Maybe when you get to know him you will like him instead." Replied Princess Zelda.

"Indeed, Zelda, what you say is truth. I expect more wisdom like this, my dear." King Wilhelm praised, proud of her.

"When will the ritual begin, father?" Princess Zelda asked after bowed in thanks.

"At 2 in the afternoon. Both Agents need some rest, as they do train very hard, even after missions. From what I gather, they are always called 'hardcore' because they wouldn't miss any training sessions with Titus Wingg if they could help it."

"So are they still sleeping?" Asked Princess Zelda.

"They might be, but who knows? Only the two know what the two want to do, according to another file I read." Replied King Wilhelm.

1000 Hours

04 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Room 23, HUWEU Lodgings, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

The two Agents were eating a slightly late breakfast, as they wanted to rest more. Dak was weak from slight blood loss from his last mission and while the training yesterday did not hurt him, he still felt quite weak. He had fell asleep the moment he landed on his bed. Link had awoken at nine and decided to buy some roasted fish in the market and cooked some eggs, sunny-side up. Dak woke up when he smelled the food and quickly cleaned himself before showing up for breakfast.

"Smellz good Link. I think I'm gonna-"

"No, YOU do the dishes. You did nothing, while I woke up earlier and made this aaaall by myself. However, I WILL do the table cleaning."

"How'd ya know what I was thinkin man'?" Asked Dak. He was surprised by this even after a long time being at the receiving end of this "power" of Link.

"Hmph. We're best friends, of course I know what you're thinking. Come on, hurry up and clean. We can squeeze an hour of games in before going to the ritual." Link smirked. Dak was a little dense sometimes, but understood explanations easily. Link was able to learn patience from long years of this.

At 1100 hours, they decided to play some video games. Both were devoted gamers, and since they had some extra time, they decided to play _War Hero_. It was an MMOFPS game, and they were shooting enemy players that tried to kill them. After a particularly good game, they lost so overwhelmingly that even the winning team's jaws dropped, virtually speaking. The entire team used a jaw-drop taunt to convey their feelings, and it was quite the appropriate gesture.

"Oh come on! If only the other players were playing properly!" Said Link.

"Yeah! One of 'em was AFK, and the others just jumped around randomly shootin' or plain sucked."

Dak was what other gamers would call "salty", but he was not alone. Link felt like gassing their useless teammates with pepper spray, but it was only a fantasy inside his head. Shaking his head, he told Dak to get ready for a quick lunch, as they only had two hours left.

Lunch was a quick affair, as they were in a hurry. The HUWEU cafeteria did have good food, but they could barely taste it. Their minds were on the promotion ritual, and Link started to feel excited, heart beating fast and feeling heavier than accustomed. Dak could see all of that, and told him to man up and focus. Link, being a practical man, agreed and "refreshed" his mind. They quickly ran back to their room to change into their HUWEU uniforms.

HUWEU uniforms were a dark black, long sleeved, featureless type, symbolising the ethos of the Unit: "Out of the shadows, back in the shadows". They had one chest pocket and two side pockets, and were shaped to allow concealment of weapons, including firearms and blades. Their trousers were also black, with four pockets and slightly loose near the ankle to allow one to hide a small blade or handgun. This made them look a tad skinnier, but did allow them to hide in the shadows. They were also styled in a way to look more casual, so it could also blend in in a crowd. It was also possible to add different coloured patches to disguise the uniform, but since many Agents did not wear their uniform in public often, they were not often used. Some called the HUWEU Agents "Shadowmen", the inspiration being their all-black, featureless uniforms.

After getting into their uniforms, both Agents exchanged nods of understanding before walking to the Throne Room.

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

Also, if you are reading this version, this is a rewrite, as I found that it could use more work.

Updated 20/8/2016

So PLEASE review!


	6. Chapter 5 Rewritten

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 5

1300 Hours

04 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Throne Room, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

Agents Link and Dak were standing at attention, and Trinic Kameth himself was as straight as a ruler. In front of them was the King himself standing and smiling. The King then asked Link to step forward, which he did before kneeling down on one knee and placing his right arm near his heart.

"Truth be told, I'm nervous right now" thought Link.

King Wilhelm then picked up an ornate sword on a small table, and walked towards Link in careful, measured steps. Dak's eyes slightly widened when he saw that the King's step had the precision of a trained martial artist, even if he had problems with his left foot. He made a mental note to ask about this later.

"Repeat after me, Agent Link Outsetter."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I, Agent Link Outsetter, declare outright to serve the nation faithfully, with its needs before my needs, its welfare before my welfare."

Link repeated the words and waited for the next part.

"I will serve the royal family, with no wavering in mind or spirit. I will do my best to support it, unless it be immoral and evil."

Link repeated again.

"Now, I will serve as Praesius. It is an honour not fit for me, but yet upon me. I trust the judgement of the King, whom appoints and strips titles. I am not worthy, but I will serve. The Nation and the King."

Link repeated yet again, with a slight tremor in his voice from anticipation. He was honoured and wanted to weep for joy, his goal being met after a short but extremely intense service in the HUWEU.

King Wilhelm then swung the sword right above Link's shoulder, and Link managed to dodge while still kneeling. Trinic beamed, as the ritual was to show undying loyalty to New Hyrule itself, even if the King was against the Agent.

"It is done, Agent Link. Congratulations, you are now Specialist Operator, Praesius. There will be other rewards later, but right now the badge will suffice. Stand, Agent."

Link was overjoyed. Finally, he was a real Specialist Operator, Praesius. He was higher above all but Trinic and the Council of Spies. He shed a tear and Dak gave him a big hug, before Trinic himself crashed into him with a hug tight for a man of his age. The King was chuckling softly and walked up to Link, giving him a handshake. Dak also got a mighty pat in the back, and bowed back to the King reverently.

"Now, Trinic, let us celebrate! I'm very happy for you too, getting such good Agents. I shall call my children and join us for a small tea break, and maybe have a malt drink or two." King Wilhelm said, whispering the last part.

Trinic laughed. He was the King's best friend, and knew him very well. The Spy Leader was even an unofficial advisor to the King, as he had extraordinary insight. "Yes, your Highness, one malt drink will do, just not more than that, unless you have taken two already."

King Wilhelm laughed. "Don't be such a spoilsport, Trinic, but yes, I will stick to some red wine, of the less sweet kind."

"Wine's healthier, but don't you DARE drink the entire bottle! Leave that to us. And your son, maybe."

"Wallace could drink all of that by himself. He seems to have a natural affinity to wine, though he does not enjoy spirits very much. Again, Zelda only wants a quarter of a glass anyway. Both your Agents can handle just a mere bottle of red, can they?"

"Agent Link does not drink very much, although he can. Agent Dak does like his wine, like Prince Wallace. However, he likes beer more."

"Excellent! Let them have thirty minutes to prepare. I allow them the right to carry concealed weapons everywhere, like the senior Agents and you, Trinic. I trust them, as I trust you. Don't let me down."

1350 Hours

04 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Ivas Dining Room, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

Both Link and Dak arrived at the dining room with Trinic, and when they saw the King and both royal children, they quickly dusted their long sleeves, covered their hands, and knelt with bowed heads.*

"Rise, and do not stand in ceremony." Said the King.

The three espionage experts rose as one and stood still as rulers on paper.

"These are my children, Prince Wallace and Princess Zelda. Children, greet Agent Link, Agent Dak, and Uncle Trinic."

The former two Agents shot a look of surprise and glee at the Spy Master, who laughed but said nothing."

"Welcome Agents, I am Prince Wallace. It is nice to meet you and all that stuff."

"A pleasant afternoon, Agents. I am Princess Zelda. And do not mind Wallace, he is just being himself."

"Thank you Prince and Princess." Replied Link and Dak.

Trinic received his greetings and after exchanging pleasantries all six of them sat at the table. The table was a circle, and Link and Dak sat near to Trinic, while the King between his children. The Prince sat near the Agents.

The light meal began to be served the moment they sat down, and it was certainly delicious. Link and Dak rarely had the chance to eat from the Royal kitchen, and they enjoyed the meal as much as they could. As promised, there was wine and dessert after the meal, and conversation began as the table was cleared of empty plates and bowls.

"So Agents, since you are allowed to carry weapons in here, what did you bring? I'm just curious."

Link and Dak looked at Trinic and the King, and at their nods of approval, stood up and presented their equipment. The Prince gasped at the collection of weapons concealed on their bodies. Link had a semi-automatic pistol, a revolver, three knives, his baton, two boot knives, and extra ammunition for his firearms. Dak had his PDW, small enough for concealment, a revolver, one knife, his baton, and two combat pens along with extra ammunition. Even the King was impressed, no matter his familiarity of HUWEU habits. Princess Zelda herself was wide-eyed with the display of instruments of combat. Only Trinic was unfazed, as he could do similar things easily.

"Wow" said Prince Wallace, who had no other words. He was still amazed as both Agents proceeded to re-conceal their weapons. If he had not seen them beforehand, he would have had no idea how they could carry so many weapons covertly.

"You know, I just had the most brilliant idea! What if you two train my children? It would not harm them by learning some ways of combat, would it?" said the King.

Trinic gave the idea a thought before replying. "It would not be a problem, but you would have to ask them. They love their jobs, and their martial arts training as well. I'd say give them some time to consider."

"Yes, Trinic, you are right. They have three days to consider."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. We are thankful for the opportunity." Said Link. Link usually spoke for his friend, as Dak was not a very good talker.

The tea continued, and both Link and Wallace were able to know the Prince better, but Princess Zelda did not speak much, although her attention was on Link.

"He seems more handsome in real life and relaxed, instead of that service picture in the file." Thought Zelda. "His eyes have a sort of fire in them, as do Dak's. I wonder what causes this. Oh, Link is so…"

She snapped out of it and downed her wine in one gulp. What was she thinking? She only just met him, would she be attracted to him so easily?

"Are you alright Princess?" Asked Link, who noticed the unusual behaviour.

"I am fine, Agent Outsetter. Thank you for your concern. It was only a small, unpleasant thought."

"I see, Princess." Link replied. Curious, Link thought, that was certainly un-princess behaviour.

After tea, the three Agents left the dining room for HUWEU headquarters. They passed the security check-ups with ease, and Trinic went to his office to sort out a few matters. Link and Dak decided to go and train with Titus Wingg, so they left after grabbing the official paperwork and Link's Praesius plaque.

1514 Hours

04 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Nohansen Library, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

Prince Wallace was reading a book while twirling a sword in his right hand, his favourite thing to do while absorbing words from books. Princess Zelda, on the other hand, tried to concentrate on drawing. Her thoughts kept going back to Link, making her irritated. Prince Wallace noticed and stopped his reading and sword-twirling before asking if she was alright.

"Yes, Wallace, I'm fine."

"So you say. You were never this irritated before. Must be that Agent Link."

"It's not!" shouted Zelda, face cherry red.

"Gotcha. It really is him. After all, he is quite the handsome man."

"Shut up, Wally!"

"Never mind then."

Prince Wallace then left with a smirk on his face, while Princess Zelda fumed alone. She wasn't having what is called a "crush", was she?

"Let's hope this isn't that." She thought before going back to her chambers.

*The dusting and covering of one's long sleeves dates to the Qing Dynasty, when the Emperor did not want to see his official's hands or something like that. The half-kneel is European. I just wanted to combine the two worlds and see what would happen.

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

Also, if you are reading this version, this is a rewrite, as I found that it could use more work.

Updated 20/8/2016

So PLEASE review!


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 6

0900 Hours

05 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Home of Titus Wingg, No. 53, Illix Street, Dikan Mansions, Landler Province, New Hyrule, Hyrule

"Faster, Dak, faster! Give it a piece of you!" yelled Titus Wingg to a very tired Dak. It was Dak's turn to hit the wooden dummy, and he had been doing so for ten minutes at full power and speed. Sweat fell off his chin onto his shirt, which was half-soaked. Meanwhile, Link was enjoying some water while examining Dak as well.

Titus Wingg's house was quite large, with three stories and at least four rooms on each, not including toilets and bathrooms. On his third floor was his training hall, which was outfitted with training equipment and weapons, blunt and sharp. The training hall was also decked with mats and had an elevated fighting stage*. Titus Wingg lived in the second floor, while his first floor was for entertaining visitors. Right now, however, his house was empty except for his two star pupils and three hired servants.

"All right Dak, that's a good session. Sixteen minutes. You're getting there, so take a break. It's Link's turn." Said the old master. Dak immediately walked aside and took a long drink from his water tumbler. Link, having stretched and warmed himself up, walked to the dummy and began an onslaught of punches, kicks, elbow strikes, knee strikes, and palm strikes in addition to other moves he learnt from his master. The dummy emitted thumps every time it was hit by Link, and Link, being the more skilled one, went on with this for twenty minutes. Dak, being anxious to become a better martial artist, did not slack off, but did some side exercises and hit a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. After earning praise from Master Wingg, both Agents decided to take a break and talk to their master. Their relationship with Titus Wingg extended beyond master and student, as he was also their friend and taught them much about life.

"So, Master, can you tell me more about the origins of Jealous Fist? I believe it would be good for me to know about my own fighting style's history too." Asked Dak.

"Nice to see you finally interested in history, Dak," Titus chided, "so listen up."

"Jealous Fist, while not among the most ancient of martial arts, has quite the history. It was rumoured to be founded partly from the skills the Hero of New Hyrule learnt when he was older and married to Tetra's granddaughter. It was said that he managed to learn the art of unarmed combat from a man of the Tanghan* tribe. The story goes that the Hero once saw the man train in set forms of unarmed and armed fighting and scoffed at such rigid training. The man did not get angry, but challenged the Hero to a duel. Now the Hero was trained in the art of Ringar, or Hyrulean unarmed combat since he joined the army, but he met the biggest surprise of his life when he lost in ten moves. He fared better in swordsmanship, and managed to last for two minutes. The Hero was humbled and knelt for an entire day before being accepted by the man as a disciple. The man, named Yan Qing*, relented and trained him for five years. After that, he disappeared, having teaching the Hero everything he knew. The Hero then spread the knowledge of Tanghan fighting styles and influenced the creation of newer ones. After ten generations, a man by the name of Evek Malryn combined the Hero's style with his own ideas, particularly with the addition of more ground moves. He then called it Jealous Fist, as it was created out of jealousy for some landlord's son trying to court his beloved. The landlord's son, an excellent fighter, challenged him to a fight for the maiden, and after six months of isolation, Evek created Jealous Fist. With his newly-made system he soundly defeated the son of the landlord, and won the lady, Mira, as his wife. He passed his art down to his descendants and few students, until it reached me."

"Wow, so our style dates back at least 2500 years? That's so cool!"

"Yes Dak, it is old, but not as old as the original Tanghan styles. Speaking of which, it's now weapons training time."

After Link and Dak trained in swordsmanship for another half of an hour, Titus introduced Dak to a new weapon. It was a long weapon, consisting of a metal pole and tip. However, instead of just a spear tip, it had two side protrusions, each made up of a crescent-shaped blade connected at two points behind the spear tip with small metal bars.

"This is a Square-Sky-Art Halberd*. It is a very ancient weapon of the Tanghan* people, used by generals of armies. It is considered a fancy, artistic weapon, although it is very deadly in the right hands. I think it will be suitable for you, Dak."

Dak was immediately attracted to its elegant shape. It looked beautiful, yet had an aura of death around it. When he gave it a few experimental swings and thrusts, he was addicted. Even Link was impressed, even if he had learnt how to use it before Dak had ever seen it. However, he used a different version. The one in Dak's hands was very beautiful, with sharp edges and spotless steel. Titus Wingg immediately taught him the beginnings of the halberd form, and Dak was at it for two hours straight. He had memorised more than half of the form after that, and Link had also sparred with him with another halberd. Dak was extremely happy, having found his dream weapon. After their training session, they cleaned up and ate lunch in Titus's house, cooked by the old master's servants. Dak was even happier when he was allowed to bring the halberd home for his own practice. But before they left, Titus showed Dak a surprise.

"You see the seam near the middle, right? Grab both ends and twist them against each other."

Dak did so and found that the halberd could be split into two parts for easy carry. He then put both parts in his weapons bag and was grinning like a schoolboy who had his first comic book.

"I know that both of you were asked to train the royal children, so you'd better decide soon. I can still train the two of you, but you might not have the time. Maybe you can arrange with the King to train them for four days a week or something similar. You can come early for a little training. After all, you won't be training them all day, right?" said Master Wingg.

"We'll think of something, sir. After all, we have two days left. We're going back, Master. Have a good day." Link replied.

"And Dak, be careful with the halberd. It's not cheap, okay?"

"Right Master! I'll take good care of it!"

1400 Hours

05 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

3rd Bomb Street, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

"Do we need anything?" Asked Link.

"Nah, the fridge was packed the last time I checked." Replied his best friend.

"Which was two days ago. We need a few things. To the mini-market we go." Said a smirking Link.

As they were walking down the length of 3rd Bomb Street, three seemingly lethargic men came to life and started following them. Their faces showed that they bore no good will, evil grins wide. As they neared the two Agents, they pulled out weapons and yelled for the two friends to stop. As the two Agents turned, they saw the three armed men. One was wearing a red jacket, another a blue t-shirt, and the third a ripped suit top. They were armed with knives, and beckoned the Agents with their hands. They were within knife-fighting range, so the Agents decided to keep still.

"Yeh moneys, if yeh plezz." Said the man in the red jacket.

"Sorry boys, we're poor folk, and we don't needa give our cash to some OTHER poor men, eh Link?" A grinning Dak wisecracked.

"Don' yeh play da fool! Just gimme yeh wallets and you kin go. Oh wait, we'll just kill you anyway." This time it was the robber in the suit who spoke.

While Dak was "arguing" with the muggers, Link tried discreetly pulled out his automatic, but was caught by the blue-shirted man,

"Hey gun!" He yelled.

While they were distracted, Dak kicked at the three muggers very quickly, pushing them back by a few meters. Link immediately pulled out his automatic while Dak, feeling a "hero" mood, drew the top half of his halberd from his weapon drawstring bag. The sight of both weapons made the muggers freeze, so Dak decided to take the lower half and restore the halberd to its full-length glory. This scared the muggers so much that the one in red wet his pants.

"You picked the wrong people to mess with."

"Just call the police Dak."

"Oh come ahwn, can' ni just say that one-liner?"

"Just call them. They can't get past me."

As the brunette called the police, Link trained his gun on the muggers, who had surrendered and were face first on the ground with hands behind their backs. In five minutes the muggers were arrested and both Agents gave their statements before they were allowed to go.

*Tanghan, or 唐汉, is my own name for the Chinese in this FanFiction. I figured that Orientals was quite mainstream, so I made my own. The name comes from the Tang and Han Dynasties. _Han_ is actually the real name of the Chinese race. It can mean a grown man or sweat (as in bodily fluids), depending on how you use it.

*Yan Qing, or 燕青, was a fictional hero in _The Water Margin_ , and a very good fighter. He was described as handsome, covered in tattoos (yes, the Chinese had them for a long time), and also skilled in music, vocal or otherwise. You can find more information online.

*The 方天画戟 or Square-Sky-Art Halberd (my own translation) is indeed as introduced above. While it was a ceremonial weapon, many generals used it, and you one famous example is Lu Bu from the Three Kingdoms. I personally like its shape, and if someone could teach me how to use it, I would be delighted. Take a look at it and see. It's badass!

Note: From this point on, I will include a whole lot of Chinese culture where possible. It's my goal, right?

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 7

1000 Hours

07 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Trioffice, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

"We have decided, Your Majesty, to accept your offer to train the Prince and Princess. However, as we ourselves are not fully trained yet, we have a number of conditions, if I may." Said Link respectfully.

"Go ahead, Praesius Link, as long as they are reasonable." Replied King Wilhelm.

"We can train the Prince and Princess four times a week for five hours, three for martial arts and two for firearms if they desire. We also require the right to use several facilities, namely the firing range and training grounds. We might even occasionally bring them to our Master for training."

"Ah, this is nothing. Your requests are granted. How much do you want for pay? Name your price."

"No Your Majesty! Pay us as you see fit! We do not deserve much!" Said a horrified Link. Dak's face was contorted in fear as well.

"Such humility. All right, I will decide on your pay later on. When do they start?"

"We will start next week. Anything to add, Dak?"

"Yeah, can we eat from the royal kitchen if we are in the castle?"

The King laughed as Link sent him a dirty look. "It is alright, Praesius. You may request anything you like. Eating here will not be a problem, I assure you."

"If you say so, Your Majesty. Our eternal gratitude." Both Agents chorused.

"Now this is settled, you may leave. Oh, and your passes will be updated later, so you can go anywhere allowed for you two." Said the King.

The two Agents bowed deeply and walked backwards for three steps before turning around*. As they left the Trioffice, they saw the two Royal Children waiting outside. They were about to bow when Prince Wallace stopped them.

"I assume you have agreed to teach us, Agents."

"Yes, Prince. Four times a week, five hours a day with three hours for martial arts, two for firearms training if you desire. We have access to facilities we need and if we want to, we will bring you and the Princess to our Master for training if we want to." This time Dak spoke.

"That's fair," said Princess Zelda. "You would need the access, and I agree to accept firearms training. I will not be a defenceless Princess like many in stories." She had a slight edge in her voice as she spoke the last sentence, possibly due to martial thoughts.

"If you insist, Princess." Said Link.

Prince Wallace brushed his blue buttoned shirt and dark trousers and smirked. A sword was at his side, and his brown leather boots shined from expert polishing. Overall, he looked handsome and regal, with sharp features. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he heard his sister's words. Short blonde hair graced his head, showing all of his face. He had a sharp chin and resembled Princess Zelda, natural as they were born of the same parents.

Princess Zelda wore her favourite pink and purple dress and glared at her brother. She did not carry any weapon openly, but expert eyes could see a dagger strapped to her right foot if she walked in longer strides. Her beautiful face consisted of bright blue eyes like her brother, a sharp chin, perfect lips, and perfect features all over. Her upper-back length blonde hair was allowed to hang freely, carefully groomed.

"You know, I would like to spar against one of you, if you are free, Agents." Prince Wallace asked with a small smile on his face.

"As will I." The courageous Princess spoke.

The HUWEU Agents looked at each other and nodded. They had nothing on their schedule anymore, so they accepted.

"If your Highnesses will change into suitable attire, we can arrange that. The training grounds are excellent for sparring. Our access passes have been updated, and we will go on ahead. Please meet us there at 1100 hours." Link said with a smile.

"Wait what? 1100 hours? What's that mean?" A puzzled Prince Wallace asked.

"My apologies, Prince. I meant eleven o'clock in the morning. We can teach you military time soon, if you like."

After taking leave, both parties went to their rooms and chambers and changed into fighting gear. The Agents wore loose shirts with long sleeves and track pants. Link wore green, while Dak wore orange. Princess Zelda wore a pink and purple T-shirt and grey track pants, and Prince Wallace outfitted himself with a blue top singlet and camouflage combat pants.

1100 Hours

07 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Traning Ground of the Hylian Armed Forces, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

The Royal Children arrived at the training grounds' entrance equipped with training gear and practice weapons. The two Agents, however, were leaning on the wall before standing at attention and bowing. Princess Zelda's eyebrows arched in surprised upon seeing this, although she did not ask questions.

"How long have you been here, Agents?" The Prince asked.

"Twelve minutes, Your Highness." Answered Link.

"Alright, let's get this over with. As you were, Agents." This time Princess Zelda spoke.

They passed the guards easily and went into the famed training grounds of New Hyrule. Many shuddered at the tough training and the drill instructors' yelling. However, these did not bother the four today, as they passed training soldiers who tried to salute, only to be told to continue. Quite a few were awestruck by Princess Zelda's beauty, and as a result, received yells from the drill instructors.

"Ah, Your Highness the Prince, I was not expecting you. Princess Zelda, a good day to you, I have never seen you here before." This new voice came from a man in uniform, with a pistol on his side, complimenting his uniform. Unlike the other uniforms worn by normal soldiers, green and brown, this man wore a light blue top and dark grey combat pants. The top had a Triforce emblem on the left chest and a sword in the middle, while the pants were plain. His right chest had a golden badge on it, in the shape of a revolver.

"Chief Instructor Pierce, nice to see you. Just here because've some sparring." Replied the Prince casually. Seeing as he did not salute, Link decided that the Prince must have told him it was unnecessary.

"Hmm. Shadowmen. I can tell you two are up to something. Ah well, just use anything you want, but no breaking stuff, ya hear?" The older man said to the Agents, voice laden with sarcasm.

"Sure Pierce, if ya wanna watch, watch. Maybe ya can let them boys watch too, how an Agent fights." Dak said with a big smile on his face.

"Wait, you two know Pierce?" The Prince asked, shock clear on his face.

"Yes Your Highness, he had special attention on us and trained us personally. His use of the Wolf Fangs Meteor Hammer is legendary, something many fighters blanch upon hearing about." Link respectfully informed the Prince.

"Boy's right. I trained 'im and 'is friend. They're among the best I've seen, which is why they went straight to the Hero Corps after training. I'm why they learned Tanghan fighting styles in the first place."

"Okay, let's just fight already."

Anticipation in his voice, the Prince stopped the flow of conversation. As the four visitors warmed up, C.I. Pierce yelled for all trainees to come over for a rare experience. Being opportunists, not one wanted to miss this.

The Prince decided to fight Dak first, so he pulled out his practice Willow Sabre*. It was a thinner design, but was suited to very quick slashes and cuts. Dak, wanting to fight fair, used a normal saber instead of his preferred longer weapons. Dak saluted* his adversary by holding the sabre backwards, wrapping his hand around the handguard, placing his left hand on his right, and bowing slightly before assuming a fighting stance. Prince Wallace nodded and raised his sword for a moment before going into a stance of his own.

"Don't go easy on me, Agent Walters."

"If you wish, Your Highness."

The smirk on the Prince's face widened as he started with a right diagonal cut. Dak, noting the Prince as average, intercepted the blade and pushed forward. Prince Wallace's eyes widened, and lifted his sabre up and slashed left horizontally. Dak nodded in appreciation and brought his own sabre diagonally up from the left and blocked it again. The Prince tried to lift his opponent's sword again, but Dak, being more experienced, decided to give the Prince a surprise. He turned his blade so the back of the sabre was in contact with Prince Wallace's Willow Sabre, and pushed downward. The Prince yelled in surprise as Dak thrust forward and caught him in the heart. The handguard had protected Dak's hand and allowed him to make the thrust safely.

"Three moves, Your Highness. Yer quite the swordsman, but a word 'a advice. Never use the same move twice in a fight, and expect the unorthodox. Overall, Your Highness, ya need more experience, and please don't be so proud, I could've killed ya even faster than just now."

Prince Wallace looked dejected, but Link, being the gentleman, decided to point out his good points.

"If I may, Your Highness, you do have talent. The lift is a good move, and many weaker opponents will certainly be hit by the follow-up slash. You have the right instincts, and your training is solid enough."

The Prince cheered up and nodded with a smile on his face. He uttered words of praise and thanks, claiming he had learnt much today. Pierce took the opportunity to teach the trainees and soldiers this lesson, and told them that to witness this was a blessing. The men in uniform, on duty or in training, saluted and thanked the Chief Instructor.

"You're next, Zellie."

"Don't call me that!" Snapped the feisty Princess Zelda, even as she stretched an arm.

(Sorry guys, I messed up the order

*The Willow Sabre, or 柳叶刀, is a thinner version of the standard 刀, or sabre. All sabres are single-edged and slightly curved swords, curves to the preference of the maker and user. The Willow Sabre is quite fast and sharp, being thin and light. However flimsy it looks, it is still a deadly weapon.

*The Wolf Fangs Meteor Hammer, or 狼牙流星锤, is a "soft" weapon, being basically a Chinese ball-and-chain. However, it is not as large, and the Wolf Fang variant has a spiked ball. Smaller variants can be concealed, but still pack power and can kill and break ribs easily. It seems that few, if any, use the spiked version, but I gave this to Pierce for badass value.

*There are many ways of saluting in Chinese martial arts, but I follow the most common one here. Wrapping one hand around your fist. If one has a sword or shorter weapon, it is pointed downward to show respect, maybe held in a backhand grip. There are other ways to salute with long weapons too, which maybe detailed later.

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 8

1132 Hours

07 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Traning Ground of the Hylian Armed Forces, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

"Choose any weapon you want, as long as it isn't too long." Princess Zelda challenged.

Link Outsetter, seeing the Princess take a practice dagger from her bag, decided to use a shorter weapon as well. He had to choose between daggers and other weapons, and was at a loss at what to choose when one caught his eye. Actually, it was a pair of strangely shaped weapons. They were circle-shaped, but with a crescent-shaped handguard connected at two points to the inside of the weapons. Bar the grip area, the entire outer edge was sharp, or supposed to be, for this one was a practice set.

"Whoa Link, yer using the Sun-Moon Male-Female Circles*!? Last time ya used 'em was a year ago against that traitor guard, ya sure y' kin do it?" Questioned Dak.

"You underestimate me, Dak. I HAVE been training with them, you just didn't see me."

The princess stared at the strange weapons and paled slightly. While she had learnt how to fight against some common weapons, she had never seen these circles before. However, she had already decided to spar, so she couldn't turn back now.

After the customary saluting to one another, the Princess began her attack by a quick thrust to the chest. Link, being a good analyst, could see that she was actually better than Prince Wallace, and not by very little. So, Link, wanting to test her, stepped back slightly. Princess Zelda, however, suddenly directed the thrust downwards to his stomach and advanced. "Good fighting," Link thought before blocking with the outer edge of his right circle. The blades clashed and Princess Zelda jumped back avoiding the left circle. It missed her chest by a few centimetres. After that, both fighters went at it again, strikes being blocked, slashes being countered. Princess Zelda used many thrusts, slices, cuts, and even her free hand to hit Link, but he always stopped her from hitting him. Dak was right to be surprised to see the pair of strange weapons, as Link used them in moves common weapons could not do. Slashes, cross-cuts, roundhouse sweeps, and even using the circles to punch. The princess, however, was able to evade the moves, even blocking a few of them.

Prince Wallace could only stare in amazement. He did not know that his sister's skill was so much higher than his own. As the thought registered he sighed in disappointment. Dak, seeing this, decided mentally that he would help the young Prince improve.

Meanwhile, Princess Zelda, slightly annoyed she could not touch even Link's sleeve, decided to do a strange thing. Her dagger split into two lengthwise, and she held them smirking.

"Now it is fair, Agent Outsetter."

"Indeed. I was waiting for this, Princess."

"You saw tha-," She replied before being cut off by two sideways slashes from Link. After a few more exchanges, she became so angry she tried to stab Link with both daggers at once. While not a bad move, she was not fast enough, and she did not hold back any strength, using only brute force. Link then decided that it was time to end the fight, and with the inside of his circles, twisted so that her daggers were caught by the handguards inside. He pulled and disarmed the princess.

Or so he thought.

Princess Zelda did not let go, and as a result was pulled along with her daggers, Link's eyes widened for the first time as the daggers almost hit him. He was tempted to kick or knee the princess, but decided to just take them to his body instead. Princess Zelda opened her eyes to see herself almost hugging Link if their weapons were not locked. Blushing heavily, she disengaged her daggers from Link's circles and looked to the floor. Fortunately, her back was facing the others, so no one but Link saw her moment of shyness. The Agent himself managed to control his face, and merely smiled warmly at the Princess before bowing deeply.

"Your Highness, that was a brilliant move. Very risky, but effective nonetheless. However, I could've kicked at you. I did not. My apologies for the fright."

"It is alright, Agent Link. To tell the truth, I did not know what I was doing, and only followed my instincts."

The soldiers clapped and whooped at the display of skill. They certainly learnt much on that day. Meanwhile, Link was secretly surprised at how the princess called him by his first name, albeit with "Agent" still there.

"Alright boys! You can take today off! However, each of yeh maggots write a report on what ya learnt today. Not too long, not too short. Dismissed!" C.I. Pierce said, yelling the last word loudly.

He was met with responses with equal to a higher level of loudness, and the soldiers marched away.

"That was amazing, Princess. Who taught you all that anyway? I'm certainly curious." Asked Dak.

"Well, Agent Walters, I was first taught by my mother, and Wallace by our father. Our mother, while not of the highest level* of fighters, could hold her own against those of the third and second level. She was an excellent user of daggers. However, after she passed away when we were ten, I was trained by her sister-in-martial-arts*, Ms. Erma Ring, in Four-Roads* Dagger Style."

"That makes sense, Princess. Indeed, I saw two styles when ya fought. While both were of the same school, one of them was more focused in deception, and the other in power. Still, Princess, I admire yer fighting spirit."

Link decided to ask Prince Wallace for permission to speak freely, and after granted it, spoke his mind. In his head, Dak himself also noted that the princess called Link by his first name, and he was still being addressed on a family name basis.

"Your Highness does not seem to have trained very hard, and you slack off too much. Dak here used to slack off too, but almost lost a precious body part. (At this Dak interjected with a 'Hey', but was ignored) I humbly ask that Your Highness will train harder with us and do your best. There is also another thing. His Majesty the king did not inform me of both you and your sister's skill, which I suspect was to save awkwardness* for having to learn from others. I'm sure your masters will understand."

Prince Wallace wanted to retort, but Princess Zelda shot him a glare that could stop a .50 calibre slug the moment it was shot. He decided to keep whatever he wanted to say for himself, and thanked Link for his advice. Pierce agreed with the words of the Praesius, and offered to help the prince with his technique as soon as possible. After a making arrangements, the four fighters walked back to the main castle building, which was only half an hour away, and they decided to use the opportunity for more exercise.

"Pray tell me, Princess, what kind of weapons would you like to learn? I can teach you short, double, long, and what the Tanghan call 'dark instruments*', or concealed weapons. I only have two weapons left to learn from our master, and Dak has five left. If any of you want to learn how to use the Wolf-Fang Meteor Hammer, you can ask Pierce. Both Dak and I aren't as good as he is in that. After all, he studied under Master Wingg for fifteen years longer than us." Link asked to make the walk more interesting.

"So Pierce is your brother-in-martial-arts? That makes sense, you couldn't have learnt all these weapons in two years, right?"

"Yes indeed, Princess, but now-," Link was interrupted by a soldier calling him.

"Sir Praesius, there are two men looking for you and High Specialist Walters, they're wearing blue robes."

"Blue robes? Not again, those Cheng Xian* Tiger-Style fighters won't stop harassing us. Dak, go get your halberd and a few shorter weapons, and my straight sword and any short weapon. They want it real, we give them real. Meet me at the gate." Link sighed in exasperation. He had been annoyed by the school for some time, and he had become tired of it.

"Roger Praesius!" Dak yelled jokingly before dashing back to retrieve the weapons.

"Who are those men, Link?" Asked Prince Wallace.

"They claim to be an ancient Tanghan style 3,000 years old, but it's a lie, and also tricks you that you can become an immortal, hence the name Cheng Xian. They're actually not more than 100 years old, and their fighting style is not very good. Too idealised and has no room for improvisation, as you have to follow rules for when and how to strike."

"So they're predictable and stupid, in a way."

"Yes, Prince, they are. Both Your Highnesses should stay out of this. Disguise yourselves, please."

As the three reached the castle gate, they saw two men, one older, and the other a younger man. The older man looked to be about sixty, and the younger below forty. Both were carrying spears and sabres, and were surrounded by castle guards.

"Let them be, I will take care of them."

As soon as the guards heard Link, they went back to their posts, but with arms on their rifles. The two men heaped insults on Link, but Link just ignored them. Dak arrived with twenty weapons in two bags, and it was then Link decided to speak.

"Well Master Dean and Senior Hicks, looks like I have to fight you today. The loser quits fighting for life, and never talks about martial arts at all*."

"Hmph, you're gonna lose, as your cheatin' won't work anymore."

"We'll see about that. Unarmed, short weapons, then long. Is that alright with you?"

"Why not? Imma kill you if I have to!"

* The Sun-Moon Male-Female Circles, or 日月乾坤圈, are double short weapons, never used singly. They do exist, but are not very common nowadays. Many double short weapons were made to counter longer ones, and used to disarm.

*The Chinese have a "system" of how good anything can be. There are nine levels, and the highest is one, while the lowest is nine. 一流到九流, in Chinese. This can apply to martial arts, cooking, or anything you can compare and compete in.

*The community is central in Chinese culture, and our masters are like our fathers, hence those who are your fellow students are your "siblings". This includes uncles, aunts, grandparents etc.

*Many systems have Four-Roads, or 四门 as a name. My own system has a Four-Roads Fist, or 四门拳 form. There is also a complete fighting style with this name. Four-Roads means the four directions of the compass, and imply you have to face in these directions during training.

*In the old days, to learn from another master when you already have one was frowned upon unless your master allowed you to.

*Some people do issue challenges like that, and to break your word is to invite shame for the rest of your life, and people feel dirty even by merely talking about you. We Chinese love our public images.

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 9

0700 Hours

Sunday, 14 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

(Date System Glitch Fixed)

Hero of Winds Training Hall, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

"Come on! Thirty more seconds! You can do it, Your Highnesses!" Link yelled.

The two Royal Children were in a Horse Stance*, and have been stuck in the challenging position for ten minutes straight. Thighs burning, they were crying out in pain. Dak, as most expected him to laugh, did not, and watched the two, correcting their posture if necessary. The Horse Stance seemingly simple, was anything but. It was very effective for training one's legs.

"Alright, we can stop now. Don't sit down though, just stand up. Sitting down isn't good for yer circulation." Dak chimed in.

After a week of basic training, Princess Zelda and Prince Wallace had improved slightly in fighting skill, but they were getting stronger physically too. It turned out that they never trained in holding stances or stretching very much, so Link and Dak decided to focus on their strength and flexibility first. From being unable to hold a horse stance for even a minute and unable to kick much higher than the waist, they had progressed and were now able to hold for nearly ten minutes and kick higher than before. Link and Dak were even given the honour to use the famed Hero of Winds Training Hall, rarely granted to outsiders. Of course, both of them were giddy, but did not show it externally. The hall was large, with training equipment enough for the serious fighter, and well maintained. It even had an elevated stage.

"We can now teach you the first unarmed form of Jealous Fist. Dak, demonstrate. Its name is Green Plum Bamboo Horse*, or in Tanghan, _qingmeizhuma_. It means childhood sweetheart and consists of thirty-two moves. Jealous Fist has quite the history, which we will tell you after an hour or two."

Dak wrapped his left hand around his right and saluted before standing still. Then he stood in the triangle stance, right foot forward at forty-five degrees and left foot backward at ninety, sitting lower. Then he proceeded to punch, block, grab, and do a variety of moves, mostly with his arms. In the entire form there were only four kicks, with the ball of the foot and not above the waist, which Link called "dark kicks*". When Dak performed, he emitted an aura of seriousness and stoicism, but near the end became softer and slower, even smiling a bit. Near the end he stood straight and saluted again before releasing his breath slowly through his mouth and pushing his hands downwards near his waist.

"That was a good demonstration, Dak. Teach meh good!" Applauded Prince Wallace, causing laughs to come from the other three.

After one straight hour of repeated practice of _qingmeizhuma_ , the two Royal Children learnt the application of the few moves they were taught. As Link decided to train Princess Zelda, he found the Princess blushing whenever he had to correct her form. As always, Link wondered why. Dak did not miss this, but Prince Wallace did, as he was concentrating in his training.

"Alright! Let's take a break. Go get some water and don't sit down. Now I can tell you the history of Jealous Fist." Link began, and spent the next ten minutes telling the story. The Royal Two were thrilled that the martial art they learnt was connected to their family and ancestor, the mighty Hero of Winds. It was also very fitting that they were training in a hall named in his honour.

"So, Agent Link, do you think anyone will harass the Jealous Fist School anytime soon?" Asked Princess Zelda.

"I don't think so. After I beat those two from the Cheng Xian Tiger Fist School and made them disband, no one will, for some time. I told those two more than five times that I was holding back, and sure enough, at our full potential, Dak and I just defeated them in two moves. We'll never see them again for the time being. Even the monsters fought better than they did."

"Yeh Link, can't they just leave us in peace unless we're on the street or something? At least private duelling without a big crowd is allowed, and also fighting tournaments." Dak said.

"Yes indeed. Ah, we have around an hour, so we should practice more. Make sure Your Highness know the moves by heart and can perform them properly. After that we can clean up and finally go to firearms training."

With that, the hour passed quickly, as Link sparred with Dak lightly and showed them many tricks and moves to end fights quickly. The Royal Children, eager to learn, absorbed the knowledge with ease, and combined with natural talent, proved to be no small fry. Dak was quite envious, as he was not as talented a martial artist as most, and only excelled by pure determination and will, along with Link's help. Of course, he was lazy before, but with practice came skill, which Dak now appreciated.

With martial arts practice ended, the four went back to clean up. The two Agents then went to their weapon stash and took a few common weapons as well as some rarer ones. They knew that ammunition would be plenty in the firing range, so they took little of it. Meanwhile, the Royal Children, feeling for some reason the need to have a soda along with breakfast, decided to bring some. Naturally, their servants carried the food and drinks and followed in silence as they went to the castle's shooting gallery. This time they were earlier than the two Agents, as their chambers were closer. The fact that the Link and Dak were carrying many firearms also contributed to their later arrival. After the Agents arrived, the servants left at the bidding of Princess Zelda. Some servants came in a little later, carrying ammunition boxes.

The Agents unloaded their boxes and placed each different firearm in groups divided by type and make. There were ten different guns in all, each different from each other. There was also some ammunition for each gun displayed nearby.

Prince Wallace had informed them that he knew something about firearms, but Princess Zelda did not know much, other than they went bang when the trigger was pulled, and that they were dangerous.

"Dangerous is a correct word, Princess. However, most fail to notice that firearms have more safety features than doors do. Properly made ones don't go off when they fall on a hard surface, and are tested more than most household items. They can be considered 'safe', but I won't deny they can cause harm. How you use them is an entirely different story."

"I see. Thank you for the explanation. (At this Link bowed) There are many different guns here, care to introduce them?"

Link assented and picked up a black, automatic handgun. It was equipped with iron sights* and had a tactical rail on the underside in front of the trigger guide. It had a no-nonsense and practical design.

"This is the Waker Arms Model 23. It is the standard-issue sidearm of most military branches. It is semi-automatic, meaning one shot per trigger pull, and fires the 10mm Waker* round. It can hold sixteen shots with a standard magazine, and extended magazines with up to twenty-five rounds are available. The tactical rail allows for attachments to be mounted to the gun, which include torchlights and lasers among many more. It can reach up to seventy-five meters, and ninety is a challenge. I find it handy and useful, but it is not my favourite pistol."

After that, he moved to another pistol, this one belonging to himself. It was silver but not polished to a mirror sheen. It had iron sights as well, but of a different design. When lined up, they formed a triangle outline, and were faster than most other designs. It had an elegant design, and looked like it had an older design, but with a touch of modern features. It also had wooden grip panels. However, it had an electronic ammunition counter on the slide, and at the bottom of the barrel was something like a flashlight, but with more lenses. The barrel was also wider than the Model 23. The handgun was engraved with Link's name and with the maker's information and name. However, in larger letters, was the word INFINITY.

"This is Infinity. It is my personal sidearm, and my favourite gun. It can fire in semi-auto, two-round burst, and fully automatic at 670 rounds per minute, or RPM for short. Rather than 10mm Waker, Infinity fires .460 MS, or Moblin Slayer. It's more than seventy percent harder-hitting. My gun holds fifteen rounds, and extended magazines can increase capacity up to twenty-two. The .460 MS allows me to hit up to 120 meters at most. Infinity is a modified Alfonzo Munitions 2011* handgun, in turn based on the iconic Equestrian 1911 pistol, used at least 700 years ago. So yes, I like the older design, but Infinity is improved. If Your Highnesses want a 2011 I can arrange for a few."

Both Royal Siblings marvelled at the older design, which was much more "classy". It also looked rugged and dependable. No wonder Link liked it, they thought.

Then Link picked up a third handgun. This time it was a revolver, a very small one. Both Link and Dak carried one as a last-ditch gun. It was around 15 centimetres* long, and not very tall. While most revolvers had the barrel at the top of the cylinder, this one's was at the bottom. The cylinder was also heptagonal. Strangely, the weapon had no iron sights.

"Our choice of backup sidearm is the Sirven Hare. It's a reliable weapon when our sidearms malfunction, and saved Dak's life once, when his sidearm jammed. Needless to say, we like it. It handles .420 Bloodhound, a round well loved by snub-nose revolver users. The heptagonal shape stands for seven rounds. Since hologram technology improved 130 years ago, the Hare can emit a dot as a front sight and a square as a rear sight. That way, we can draw it quickly without it snagging on our clothing. As a snub-nose, it can reach fifty metres, but even hitting at forty is harder than most guns."

Dak then decided to take over for his favourite PDW. His PDW was 30 centimetres long and very minimalistic in design, with few protrusions. The magazine was situated in the pistol grip to allow for the shorter length. It was designed to be ambidextrous as well. While it was longer than most pistols, it was still concealable. It had four tactical rails for every direction of the compass.

"'Ere we have the Vane Arms M8B, B standing for badass, as the Rito joke about. I prefer PDWs to pistols, but doesn't mean I ain't usin' one if I have to. Jokes aside, it shoots 10mm Waker, but with its own magazines. Capacity from twenty to a hundred, but the hundred-round magazine is a drum, not good for concealin'. The most I use is the thirty, but for certain missions, I pack a forty-five round mag. It shoots fast, 1050 RPM, and I prefer an emitted holo-sight, maybe a real scope if needed. This one can reach 120 metres, and maybe even further with magnified scopes. This is a Rito weapon, but many of us HUWEU Agents love it, so we have quite a few around."

Link picked up a submachine-gun, or SMG. It was around 45 centimetres with a collapsible stock, black, and had rails like many modern weapons. It had iron sights, but mounted on a rail, could be replaced. Its magazine was in front of the trigger. The gun's appearance, however, was quite generic.

"The Waker Arms K4 SMG is the standard of the army and police. Like most Waker pistol calibre guns it fires 10mm. Magazines range from ten to 100 rounds. It can hit up to 150 metres because of the longer barrel, but if you are skilled 200 is no problem. Quite a well-built gun.

"Next up is the big brother of the Vane Arms M8B, the M10. It's basically a bigger M8B, 50 cm. This one has a fixed stock, but you can swap that for something else. Like the K4, same mags and same range. However, it fires slower at 700 RPM to the K4's 820. The M10 can also fire in bursts. We prefer the M10, as we like its precision fire a bit more than wilder spraying, and it's faster to reload, at least for me."

Prince Wallace, after listening to Link patiently, set his eyes on a shotgun, and couldn't seem to look away. It had two barrels, two tube magazines, and a large pump with a grip on it. Overall, it looked very intimidating. It was not very long, at 80 centimetres in length, but looked slightly heavier.

"If you like shotguns, Prince Wallace, this is a treat for you. The Rainer 899* is one of the best shotguns Dak and I have the pleasure to use, even if he doesn't like them very much. 10 gauge, twelve rounds, 3.5 inch chambers for the magnum rounds, and even allows you to clip extra box magazines that auto-load for you when you chamber. You can fire all sorts of shotgun shells with these, buckshot and the like. With buckshot you can hit up to fifty metres, and with slugs, 250 metres with good aim. One pump, two pulls. I think this one is great for you, Prince."

"Are you kidding!? I can't wait to try it! Gimme it lateh!" Yelled the excited Prince.

Ignoring the Prince, Link picked up a carbine and a rifle. They looked identical, with the carbine at 65 cm and the rifle at 77 cm. Both were slab-sided, traditional-looking pieces, but as usual, upgraded with technology. They were also sleek and not bulky. The design was also slightly minimalist, with as few protrusions as possible. The only parts not squarish were the handguard, a tube, and the grip, fitted for human hands. Overall, they were stylish and looked serious.

"These are the Fridbird F-45 and F-46, respectively. They are chambered in 6.8mm Fridbird, hold twenty to 200 rounds, and can even be attached with a grenade launcher, which we will not use here. You can fire in semi, burst, and full-auto with these. The army's standard carbine and rifle, they've been in service for nearly fifty years. Rob Fridbird, the talented Guilder weapons designing prodigy, designed them and many other models. These handy guns can hit up to 450 meters, but with the F-45 it is harder, so 380 would do. What works for the Army works for us, and these guns don't let us down very often."

The last rifle was a longer one and had a long telescopic sight mounted, which suggested long-range shooting. This one was coloured tan, however. It had a longer profile, and the barrel was very exposed. It looked quite solid, and had a box magazine.

"This is the FY-95 DMR, co-designed by Mr. Fridbird and another Guilder, Alon Frugal, ten years ago. It fires 9.5mm Frugal Magnum, named after the designer. It holds up to twelve rounds and a kilometre is basically child's play with this. The maximum optimal range is 1,400 metres. The FY-95 is admired not only by New Hyrule, but the Rito and Anouki as well."

With all the guns introduced, the Royal Children were given permission to hold and feel the weapons. Needless to say, Prince Wallace immediately jumped to the Rainer 899. Princess Zelda, however, wanted to try out Link's Infinity, but seemed shy to do so. However, Link, sensing this, picked his beloved pistol up and handed it to the Princess, putting it in her hand. This time there was a snicker from Prince Wallace, which caused the normally-fiery Princess to blush harder. Link still wondered what caused all this. He made a mental note to discuss with Dak later.

With Link spending another twenty minutes explaining firearms safety and procedures, they began to practice the art of marksmanship.

(Sorry if it's very boring. It's just for the gearheads or interested people.)

*The Horse Stance, or 马步, is one of the most terrifying exercises in martial arts. Stretching? No problem. Weight-lifting? Piece of cake. Horse Stance? I can barely walk after this, and if you do it right, your lower back hurts too. Go on and try it yourself, after you search for pictures. Your pain is not my responsibility.

* Green Plum Bamboo Horse, or 青梅竹马, means as above, childhood sweetheart. It's a Chinese idiom, many of them four-word phrases.

*"Dark kicks", or 暗腿, or low, fast kicks like in Southern kung-fu styles, almost never above the knee. These are good for sudden moves, and can be deadly to one's balance.

*Most of the guns here are fictional or based on real-world ones. Same goes to calibre and ammunition.

*The 2011 is based on the STI 2011, in turn based on the Colt 1911, my favourite pistol design.

*I will use metric standard unless stated otherwise.

*The Rainer 899 is based on the Standard Manufacturing DP-12 shotgun. Just look it up. Pure intimidation and badassery in one package!

Next chapter might contain more fluff….

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 10

1030 Hours

Sunday, 14 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Shooting Gallery 1, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

"No, Princess, your arm is too stretched. Retract it a little. No, that was too much. Here, like this. _Sigh._ No, Princess, hold still, I'll help you."

Link then moved to the Princess and stood behind her. He adjusted her hand grip, elbow, and shoulders. The Princess struggled slightly, but Link was able to coerce her arms and hand to the right position and pose. Then, he stepped back and looked on.

Princess Zelda was blushing. Every time Link touched her her heartbeat sped up, and his breath on her neck gave her shivers. Secretly, she didn't want this to end, which was why she purposely struggled against Link's corrective nudges; after all, who wouldn't? Link was a handsome man, she thought. His touch was so soft, so gentle, so…

"Princess? Pull the trigger. Slowly, please."

Princess Zelda snapped out of her reverie and pulled the trigger, thankfully not jerking it. Infinity was still unloaded, and she heard a click.

"Alright, Princess. Now I will pass you an M23 pistol. You have to demonstrate to me that Infinity is clear and safe before handing her over to me. Begin."

The Princess bristled at the "her". Why refer to a pistol as "her"? Heart burning with slight jealousy, she pulled the slide back thrice, ejected the magazine, locked the slide back, and showed Link the empty chamber. Link nodded and took Infinity from her before handing her a normal M23. As Link's fingers touched hers, Princess Zelda felt another jolt of electricity run through her arm. _Ah, not again!_ She tried to control herself, but it showed as a shiver.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" Link asked concernedly. After all, these were firearms they were dealing with. Not only that, he did not want any harm to come to the Princess.

Shaking her head and smiling one of her brilliant smiles, she cleared the M23 and held it properly. The balance was barrel-heavy, as the gun was unloaded. Then Link handed her a loaded magazine, which she inserted into the grip and pulled the slide after that. The safety was still on.

"Now Princess, follow my instructions carefully. Turn off the safety and hold the gun in a secure and firm grip. Make sure your hands are not stiff. Take aim, wait for the gun to be still, and fire."

Princess Zelda followed Link's words carefully and without question, but as she aimed at the paper target, she hesitated. This was her first time firing a gun, and she was still scared, if only a little. What if the recoil made the gun hit her head? What if she missed? Would Link laugh at her? Many "grave" thoughts passed through, too many to address quickly.

"Just get it over with." She told herself.

Bang!

A shot rang out. Thankfully, none of her fears and assumptions came true. When she opened her eyes, she was amazed, along with Link.

A bullet hole a hair below the bullseye.

"Wow, Zelda, nice shot!" Congratulated Prince Wallace. He had not fired yet. Right after saying this he discharged his own M23, but hit 2 points instead.

"Whoops."

Link was grinning widely and gave the Princess a thumbs up. Link had a very charming smile, and frequently made many of his female colleagues swoon. This time, the smile claimed yet another victim, the fair Princess of Hyrule. Feeling the blood rushing to her face and heartbeat accelerating again, she decided her best course of action was to look down and away.

After a few seconds, she decided to shoot again. Shot after shot rang out, and soon the gun clicked empty. Her score was quite high, even if she missed two shots. Right after she cleared the M23 she bowed and thanked Link, who scrambled to kneel, but was stopped by the Princess's hand on his shoulder. So he stood and said that it was nothing.

"Man, the Princess sure has a soft hand." Link thought.

These exchanges did not go unnoticed by the funny duo.

"I kinda think those two could be together, eh Dak?"

"Hahaha, don't tell 'em. Link's kinda clueless when it comes to romance. No fear, Prince Wallace, time will tell."

"Indeed. I wanna try the shotgun though."

"That's off-limits today. When ya get better ya can shoot it. Until then, pistols only."

"Awww…."

Dak watched as the Prince emptied the magazine slowly. The Prince was a better shot than his sister, as his shot group was tighter. All his rounds hit as well.

Meanwhile Link had given Princess Zelda more advice for shooting, and told her to load the empty magazine herself. Her fingers were slightly sore, but this time she shot better. The new target was peppered with sixteen holes.

"Every shot hit. Not bad, Princess."

"Thank you, Agent Link. I learn from the best after all." She blushed hearing praise from Link.

"You flatter me, Princess. I certainly am not the best, just better than many."

"And you are too modest."

Link laughed and picked up Infinity, loaded it, and aimed at a fresh target. Dak immediately told Prince Wallace to watch and learn.

Shells were ejected quickly as Link fired round after round rapidly. It helped that his trigger was competition-grade, which allowed for quick pulls, and that Infinity had a special muzzle brake to reduce recoil. In the span of three seconds Infinity's slide locked back, magazine empty. The .460 MS was a big round, but Link handled the recoil very easily.

With wide eyes, Princess Zelda stared at Link, who smiled and put Infinity aside. The target was peppered with fourteen holes, and not one less than seven points. The bullseye was already gone.

"If you practice hard enough, Your Highnesses, you might be able to do this. Granted, my gun is upgraded and fine-tuned, but standard triggers cannot do this, or at least it will be a challenge. Don't worry, you will get your own personal weapons in time. I will make sure of it. I can even get some of the best gunsmiths I know to help."

Princess Zelda then decided to try the Sirven Hare, but this time she was performing badly. The .420 Bloodhound rounds were also very powerful, so she missed three shots. Her hand was also sore, especially her wrists.

"Squeeze my hand, Princess."

"What! Why?"

"Just a way to gauge how hard you can grip. Please, Princess."

So she did, as hard as she could, as her facial expressions showed. Link's hand seemed to be made of hardwood, as she couldn't do much to it however she tried.

"Not hard enough, Princess. You really need to get some strength in your fingers and wrist. Only then you can handle higher calibres."

"How do I train my grip then, Agent Link?"

"You could lift a few weights and shoot more often. After all, you can just order all the ammunition you like."

Giggling at the last comment, she stared straight into Link's eyes and smiled some more.

"Indeed I can. Thank you for the advice."

"Ain't somebody gonna let somebody else go?" Dak drawled.

Princess Zelda immediately withdrew her hand and looked away yet again. Prince Wallace contained his laughs, thankfully, and this time, the funny duo saw, Link was slightly blushing as well.

"Hey Link, we can wrap it up now. Beginners shouldn't shoot so much. Maybe one more magazine should do it."

"True, Dak."

With their last magazines fired, the four left with their equipment. Prince Wallace had wanted the servants to help Link and Dak carry their weapons, but the two Agents refused the help, wanting to carry their own guns and use the opportunity to exercise.

As they separated, Link walked musing. Dak was whistling a popular jazz tune and paid no attention to Link. As they were out of earshot, Link suddenly stopped and said something Dak would never see coming. His face would never show such an expression, even if an asteroid was going to land on him.

"Hey Dak, I think the Princess likes me."

*Note that even if I'm hail from a country where guns are harder to acquire legally, I have been to the Selangor (my home state) Shooting Association, a government shooting range. I've handled air guns and .22 LR handguns and M4 carbines, although I wish I could shoot larger bullets. I am familiar with firearms handling and safety.

*Fun fact: My family name is Gan, or Yan (颜) in Mandarin Chinese. Gan is Malaysian Hokkien Chinese. My friends used to make puns with my name, and I used to joke that firearms were a part of my life solely because of my name. I have a great interest in them and did a lot of research in this topic. Any firearms experts here? Correct me if I'm wrong about anything.

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 11

1200 Hours

Monday, 22 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Outset Station, Outset Village, New Hyrule, Hyrule

"Please remember to collect your personal belongings, and thank you for using the Spirit Tracks Version 6. We hope to offer our services again soon."

Link and Dak alighted from the train, which sped away seconds later. The old trains of coal were gone, now replaced with high speed bullet trains. It seemed that the tracks would never be worn out, a blessing of the forces above. The two Agents were thrilled they could visit home once again, having been away for almost a year. They were dressed in civilian clothing, although still armed and ready.

"I can't wait to see Grandma and Aryll, Dak. You must miss your parents and Dick."

"Yeah, I promised Dick I would give 'im his first knife, and he's gonna be thrilled!"

"I promised Aryll a taser."

"WHAT! YER GIVIN' HER A FRICKIN' TASER!"

"Calm down, Dak. It's just a stun model, to numb you for a few seconds."

"Is Aryll allowed to possess one?"

"Yeah, she's now seventeen, and Grandma already registered her with the authorities."

As they were talking, they received many waves and greetings, and a whole crowd followed them. The duo were known as the best in the village in fighting, and were considered heroes, bringing fame to Outset Village. However, their espionage work remained a secret to most.

"Hey Link! Sign my shirt!"

"No, sign MY shirt!"

At a look from Link, Dak pulled out a device from his pocket, which he activated, shining a bright light visible even in daylight. Then Link, speaking out loud, told the crowd that they were here to visit family, and hearing this the crowd thinned out.

"Good thing the people of our village are friendly."

As they reached Link's house, right beside Dak's, they rubbed some dust off their clothes before knocking on Link's door first. A blonde girl opened it and squealed loudly before yelling "Big brother!" and crashed into Link in a hug.

"Whoa, easy Aryll, it's me, now let go!"

Aryll giggled and let go of her brother. Link noticed that she had grown taller slightly, and her muscles were more developed than before. She now had her hair in a ponytail, but her face still had the childishness that Link himself used to have. She wore a blue shirt with hibiscus patterns and red shorts.

"Wow, Aryll, you've grown, and you've been practicing, right?"

"Of course, Dak, now get over here!"

"Wowowowo!"

With that, Dak was engulfed in a big hug, and could only shrug. Aryll was always fond of her friends.

"Link? Is that my boy?"

"Yes, Grandma, it is."

His grandmother, hair white, shorter in stature, but eyes still wise, stood in the doorway. She wore her favourite brown shawl, and slowly walked and embraced her grandson.

"You too Dak, let me give you a big hug!"

"Okay, Mrs. Outsetter." Said Dak with a smile on his face. He was fond of the old woman, and vice versa.

"Oh, come on in! I have some lunch, and who misses my soup?"

"WE DO!" Yelled the two Agents.

"Dak! There ya are! Where's muh knife!"

This came from a boy about Aryll's age, but was basically Dak with a rounder face and even darker hair. He was also slightly pudgy, but still had muscles.

"Hahaha! Come 'ere Dick!" Dak said before Dick tried to tackle him to the floor. Dak moved back slightly and stepped forward just in time to catch a falling Dick.

"Wow, bro, where'd ya get 'em sweet moves?"

"Master Wingg, obviously. Come on, here's yer knife."

The knife was a work of art, single-edged and curved back slightly at the blade and a little forward at the handle, making a good weapon for slicing. The blade was covered in intricate and seemingly random patterns and curves. The handle was made of Kify (fictional wood: JGSR) wood from Feruley Forest in the north. The wood was polished and finished with a sheen. The back of the blade had Dick's name on it, along with "Kuralamo Findarulang".

"Whoa, ya got me a blade from Findarulang? How much did'it cost?"

"It's only ten thousand rupees, and after a special discount from saving 'im from a robber, seven thousand."

"I love it! Thanks bro!"

"Anytime."

"Hey Big Brother? Do you have anything for me?"

"Hold on a second, Aryll, here's a great present for you."

Saying that, Link pulled a taser from his backpack. It was a sleek handgun design, but yellow and had two detachable barrels. It was small, barely ten centimetres.

"This is a Kygro Tech TG-90. Here's the case and some extra ammo. I'm sure you passed the taser course, right?"

"You bet!"

"My, Link, you've gotten stronger, and you too, son."

Dak's mother spoke with her husband on her side. Dak's mother was dark-haired and pretty. She wore a blue dress and had Dak in a hug. Dak's father was blonde, and had a friendly face. He was in a white shirt and brown trousers.

"Welcome home Dak, we'll eat with the Outsetters, then, seeing as we're back together."

1400 Hours

Monday, 22 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

53 Long Jump Street, Outset Village, New Hyrule, Hyrule.

The Outsetters and Walters were talking in the latter's home, which was slightly larger being a corner unit. As Link and Dak recounted their adventures their family members hung on every word, as they were not allowed to discuss such matters unless in the real world. Aryll was terrified when she heard about the part when Dak almost lost his family jewels, but Dick laughed, and got a whack in return.  
"Well, we're okay at the moment, but now we have the biggest announcement of all. Dak?"

"Yeah, 'cause we're now tutoring the Royal Children in martial arts and tactical training. An' yeah, don't go sayin' this outside. We gotta keep a low profile, and we only have permission from the King himself to tell you guys and a few more people."

"Wow, that's quite the accomplishment. I'm sure the Prince and Princess are good, cultured people." Said Mr. Walters.  
"Well, Prince Wallace is like Dak, the funny guy. Princess Zelda, hmmm, she's quite nice when you get to know her."

"So they let you two back on holiday?" Asked Link's grandmother.

"Yes, Grandma, paid leave. We get paid fifty thousand rupees a month, and working at HUWEU gives us thirty K."

"That's nice of the King."

After a round of tea and biscuits, Link asked if Aryll was practicing her fighting skills.

"Sure, Big Brother! I train every day for three hours!"

"Nice! Maybe one day I'll take you to Castle Town and learn from Master Wingg. He'll be delighted to take you on."

"Yay! I'll show you my Twelve Road Spring Legs*!"

With that, Aryll ran outside followed by Link, Dak, and Dick, while the elders stayed inside. After saluting, Aryll performed all twelve forms straight, and Link was delighted at her performance. She had talent, although not as much as prodigies, but she made it up by hard work. Dick also did well, and during sparring, fought bravely, taking risks that paid off. Aryll proved to be a fighter with a clear head, calculating all the time.

"Nice work, Dick, train hard, don't slack like Dak, and you'll be a force to be reckoned with!" Congratulated Link.

"Thanks Big L, I'll do my best!"

Link bristled at the nickname, one he disliked, but said nothing. However, when the younger Walters was distracted, he jammed his fingers into the young boy's side, tickling him and causing him to laugh.

"I miss home."

1430 Hours

Monday, 22 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Hero of Winds Training Hall, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

A young woman was punching, kicking, and using all sorts of moves, all hitting the air. Her younger brother was practicing his Green Plum Bamboo Horse form. The Royal Children have been training for hours, and one could tell by the puddles of sweat and the two's red faces.

After Prince Wallace finished the form and did some shadow-fighting, he called Princess Zelda to have a break. She complied and they drank some water before wiping sweat from their heads. Both were out of breath, and following their tutors' advice, stood resting.

"Whoo, Zelda, I'm beat. Was that four hours in total already?"

"Yes, Wallace. It has been."

"So, Zelda, what do you think of Link?"

At that question Princess Zelda froze and blushed. Prince Wallace smiled and continued.

"Come ahwn, sis, I know you like him. He's quite handsome after all."

"….."

"You know, his eyes, his smile, his…"

"Cut it out, Wally. Yes, I kind of like him, but I'm not really sure yet."

"Have you ever fallen for anyone before? You never told me."

"No, those young lords are either too snobby or just demanding. I never liked them much."

"So Link's your first love?"

"Yes, he is. _Sigh._ He'll never like me, though. I'm a Princess, he has too much respect to even like me."

"Don't be so negative sis. You never know. Mom was a commoner too."

"I know, but Father is royalty, and he can love anyone he wants. This is different."

"Don't worry, Zelda, just do it right. I think he's starting to like you a bit too, but I'm not sure. It's hard to read a spy's mind."

"Thanks Wallace, you're so good."

"No problem, Zellie."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

2000 Hours

Monday, 22 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

53 Long Jump Street, Outset Village, New Hyrule, Hyrule.

Link in his room, alone. He was reading a book, and finished it. It was a history of Tanghan martial arts, and he had borrowed it from the castle's library. When he finished, his eyes fell on an ocarina, one he did not bring with him to Castle Town. He picked it up and played a few tunes, and heard Aryll yell that it was beautiful playing. He yelled back his own thanks and put it aside.

"Hmm, I'm out of practice. Maybe I should bring my ocarina to Castle Town with me. I'll get Dak to bring his guitar. Dangit, I should get my bass guitar there too!"

Link liked the bass guitar, as he heard his Grandmother tell him that his father played the bass guitar very well, almost a prodigy. So, he decided to learn how to play it, and got very good at it. Dak played guitar, and was quite skilled himself, whether electric or acoustic.

"I hope the Prince and Princess are practicing. They'll be great fighters one day."

When he thought of the Princess, he felt a blush creep up his face.

"Wait, why am I blushing? Am I in love again?"

When he was in high school, he had a crush on a pretty classmate named Elisine Gold. However, when he mustered enough courage to tell her, she died in an accident. While she was walking by a flat*, a flower pot fell on her head from the fourteenth floor, killing her instantly. Link was devastated, and couldn't focus for three days. Shortly after this, the Golds left Outset Village, never heard from again.

"Oh man, this reminds me of Elisine, bless her soul. But do I love the Princess? If I do, what if she gets caught in an accident? Oh, I don't know what'll happen to me. I'm sure I'll go nuts worse than before."

After stuck for half an hour in his thoughts, he cleared his mind of them and stretched his legs, doing a full split. Then, he leaned forward and backward in the position, showing his flexibility. He was thankful he stretched daily in the past, forcing himself to be able to kick high. It had served him well, catching opponents by surprise and saving his life. As he picked up a dagger-shaped letter opener, he immediately thought of the beautiful Princess he had the honour to tutor.

As he was thinking, a tone beeped on his phone. It showed that there was a message, from an unknown person.

"Are you doing fine? When you get back there's a surprise for the entire organisation. See you soon."

The message was from Trinic Kameth, Spy Master. He smiled and tried to guess what the surprise was, but there were too many things to think of. Shrugging it off, he replied his superior that all was well and that he couldn't wait for the surprise.

Meanwhile, Dak also read the message, and Dick was marvelling his knife. He loved the knife and promised his parents that he would not misuse it. However, when he wanted to drag his finger across the edge, Dak stopped him.

"It's too dangerous, use something else instead."

Dick took a piece of waste paper and cut it with the knife. The blade passed through with ease and had a clean cut. Dick whooped but held the knife with more care.

"Next time we have a longer holiday, I'll teach you how to use this. However, you can still learn from Mr. Frank."

Mr. Frank was a martial arts teacher in Outset Village. While he was a good fighter, he had no ambition to fight and make a name, so he taught only in his hometown. He was a friend of Titus Wingg, as they were in the military together.

"Sweet! Imma train hard with this!"

"If you don't then Imma take it back, and yer never seein' it again."

"Okay, okay!"

The Walters brothers continued talking until ten o'clock, and they slept when the clock struck ten fifteen. Link was doing some spontaneous practice, and he too slept, but only when it was ten-thirty. The elders had already slept, as well as Aryll, who loved to sleep. There was a school holiday the next day, and Aryll wanted to sleep as much as she wanted. Link tossed and turned, and finally fell asleep after images of a certain beautiful princess kept playing in his head.

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 12

0800 Hours

Tuesday, 23 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Outset Station, Outset Village, New Hyrule, Hyrule

Link was training alone in his room, legs in a horse-stance. His hands held a metal rod sideways, and he pushed as hard as he could. He had been in this position for nearly an hour, and his arms were starting to burn, but he wanted to hold it for another ten minutes more. He forced his arms and hands to hold on to the rod, which weighed two kilograms.

After his horse-stance session, he moved on to stretching exercises and other isometric positions before taking a break. Then he walked out of his house to the park to practice his unarmed forms. A total of ten forms mad up Jealous Fist, and he did all of them thrice before moving to shadow-boxing and random practice. All in all, he had trained for three hours, which was good for him.

"Oi Link, ya done yet? Imma feelin' lucky today! Gimme ya best!"

This came from Dak, who was smirking. He wore similar clothes as Link, grey track pants and a t-shirt, but his was blue while Link's was green. His clothes were also wet with sweat.

"So you've also done your training, eh? Fine, at least we're both worked up and as equal as possible. Let's stretch again before fighting."

Both Agents got into a full-split position, then got up and stretched all their major muscles. After a few minutes, they faced each other, saluted, and got into fighting stances.

Link adopted a longer-reach stance, while Dak kept his stance compact. They faced each other and smirked before charging each other. Dak swung his left fist at Link's head, but it was a feint so that his right palm could him Link's chest. However, Link saw through the move and sidestepped before aiming a chop at Dak's head. Dak ignored the chop, sidestepped, and kicked at Link's knee. Link jumped and kicked at Dak's head with his right leg, but Dak managed to block it.

"Nice one Dak, you used to fall for this often."

"Haha, I learn from the best!"

After this exchange of words, he moved in to Link's reach, forcing Link to use shorter attacks. This time, Dak grabbed Link's wrist, and Link did the same, forcing them to keep twisting and moving their arms* like snakes. Dak managed to sneak in a blow to Link's stomach, but Link was able to lock Dak's arms back and knee him in the chest. Dak shrugged it off and swept his right elbow sideways, breaking Link's block slightly and giving him an opportunity to plant the same elbow on Link's armpit.

Suddenly Link pushed Dak back and jumped before kicking twice at Dak's face. Dak had no choice but to go low and duck. As Link landed he rushed Link and grabbed his leg, trying to throw him over his shoulder. Link immediately tried to escape, but as Dak was also very strong he could not escape his grip. Thus Link decided to slam his elbow down on Dak's back. Dak felt pain on his back, but he still threw Link to the ground.

"Wow Dak, ya got Link! WHOOO!"

"Oh no Big Brother, you lost!"

The two Agents' younger siblings had arrived, and both Agents were aware of their presences, but since they were fighting, they could not spare them a second. Dak helped Link up and Link gave him a big smile before heaping praises on the victorious Agent.

Aryll was a little sad her Big Brother had lost, but Link then told her that she should be happy for Dak, as he had gone a long way since their last mission. So she smiled and congratulated Dak as well. Dick then asked Dak to help him with some knife-fighting techniques, and so he did. Link then pitched in and gave him more tips, as he was an expert using knives.

"Boys! Someone's calling your phones!" Yelled Mrs. Walters from her house.

Link and Dak ran back to their rooms and grabbed their phones. The caller was blocked, which suggested Trinic Kameth. As they picked up they were connected to the Spy Master himself.

"Link, Dak, you guys have to get back by tomorrow, I know you applied for a week's leave, but there's a big job coming. We've heard reports of an attempt to assassinate a Guilder who is in charge of our special technologies. His name is Isaak Telle. His research is crucial to us, and it is said that even monsters are in this together with some terrorists."

"What! Humans and monsters together! That's rare!"

"Yeah, that hasn't happened for years, Mr. Kameth."

"I know, but you've got to get back tomorrow. You'll join Teams 2 and 5. The others are away, and you'll get backup from the Hero Corps if you need to. They're briefed and standing-by."

"Alright Sir, we'll pack up immediately and leave. We have a friend who can get us back to Castle Town quickly. By VTOL."

"Excellent! Get here as soon as possible, Trinic out."

"Link out."

"Dak out."

The two Agents told their family of their plans, and sad as they were, gave them their full support. They even helped pack and made them a quick lunch before seeing them off.

Fresh from food and showers, Link and Dak called their old friend Commander Filcom for a special flight.

"Filcom? Dak here. Link and I gotta get back to Castle Town fast, couldja fly here and back fast?"

"I'll be breaking regulations for that!"

"Don't worry, this is Shadowmen business, we'll tell the King later."  
"Fine, ETA forty minutes ignoring the speed limit. Thirty even."

"Great! We'll give you some Outsetter Fish Head Curry."

"WHAT! Make that twenty-five minutes! I'll be right there!"

"See ya!"

Link was laughing as he heard the exchange. He knew Filcom loved Fish Head Curry, and was sure he could go even faster than twenty-five minutes if he had to. Filcom was the best VTOL pilot they knew, and his VTOL, the Falcon, was specially modified to go faster and even harass fighter planes.

Time: 1300 Hours

A VTOL landed on a field, and took off as soon as the two Agents got on board. A brunette man was piloting the VTOL. He was dressed in his flight suit, tidy and clean. He was around twenty-three, and slightly fat. However, he piloted the VTOL with ease, and was even speeding with a calm expression.

"What's with the hurry, man?"

"We can't tell you, but all we can tell you is that someone is about to get killed, so we have to stop the killers."

"Dang, important target?"

"Yeah, we have to prepare, though."

"Not a problem! I'll use this new Blaze mode I just installed. I'll get us back fast!"

"What's the Blaze-"

Link was interrupted by a loud blast and two unfamiliar afterburners shooting fire. Their speed increased steadily until it was 700 kilometres per hour.

"Whoa, this is fast Mark!"

"It sure is! This is a prototype, but it's tested and proven. It isn't as fast as commercial planes, but it does allow me to travel faster than other helicopters."

The rest of the ride passed quickly with silence, as the three men were anxious to return, and worried for the target, even if Filcom did not know who it was.

At 1327 hours they landed near Hyrule Castle, and they ran to HUWEU HQ, where Trinic Kameth met them.

"Great, you're here. Now I'll introduce you to Teams 2 and 5. You haven't met them before, as they're the elite few. But don't worry, they're good people."

Trinic led the two Agents into a room, where two women and two men stood. Link and Dak immediately saluted them, but were told to stay as they were.

Team 2 consisted of Mace and Rolan Grant, identical twins. Both were of shorter stature, around 1.7 metres tall. They had pale skin, and looked slightly like ghosts. While short, they were not fat, but had slim physiques. Their blonde hair was worn slightly long, and intimidated Link a bit. Their only difference was that Mace, the older brother, had a scar near his right eyebrow. They looked to be around 26.

"Don't worry, Praesius and High Specialist, we won't kill you. Not unless you want to kill me first."

"As you say, Sir."

"Call us by name, we won't mind." Answered Rolan.

Team 5 was Brilliance Wilder and Enid* Cheng Han*. Brilliance was Hylian*, but her hair was black, while her eyes were blue, true to her name. She was a stunning woman, and the two Agents have heard talk about her from many male Agents. However, Link decided she was not a beautiful as Zelda, but was certainly fiercer-looking. She had her own beauty, of course. Her hair was cut just at her shoulders. Her figure was slight, at around 1.65 metres.

Enid Cheng was a Tanghan woman, having the black hair and brown eyes of her race. She was slightly taller than Brilliance at 1.68 metres. While she was not a very stunning woman, she had a clean, pure face, having slightly child-like features. Her hair was worn longer, near her upper back. While Brilliance always had a small smile, Enid's face never moved much, except when speaking, true to her name, Han*.

"No need to stand on ceremony, Agents. Now as we've met, let's get the full intel on the desk. We haven't read it yet." Said Brilliance.

As the six Agents sat at the table, and female operator with the name tag Drew came in and started to brief the Agents.

"Welcome Agents, my name is Drew Mason. I am here to brief you, and please ask me any questions if necessary."

"The Guilder Isaak Telle, who is working on our directed-energy program, is being targeted for assassination. All we know from an anonymous message is that if Mr. Telle does not yield his research to the sender, he will die. From a profile picture, we have seen men, monsters, and even other races standing together at arms. Mr. Telle has developed directed-energy weapons that are easily mass-produced, but we have no idea who leaked information. We may also have to consider magic users, but the royal magicians have not detected magical attempts of intrusion. We also have the Hero Corps as backup, as well as the royal magicians. Any questions?"

"Uh, since we've got directed energy weapons now, couldn't we go take a look?" Asked Dak.

"Of course, Agents Walters, as a matter of fact, you will visit him shortly."

"I see. Thanks."

"No problem. You will be free to take anything you need, and do your best, Agents."

With that Drew bowed and walked away. Trinic then formally announced that they were to visit Mr. Telle immediately, in case someone wanted to strike early. The six Agents were armed and loaded, so they moved quickly, eyes sharp and ears tuned. Link noticed that Enid was carrying a sword, and asked her if she was trained in any Tanghan style.

"Yes, Agent Link, I know _wushu_ , and I am trained in Mt. Yin Fist*, _yinshanquan,_ and the associated weapons. What about you?"

"We're the students of Titus Wingg, so we learnt Jealous Fist from him."

"Jealous Fist? Very nice. We should _qiechuo,_ or compare skills one day."

"I'm game for that. So is your favourite weapon the straight-sword?"

"Yes, and I also use the spear."

"Hey, I like spears too! But my dream weapon is the Square-Sky-Art Halberd. It's just cool!" Dak put in.

"I would like to spar with all of you some time."

Brilliance agreed, as she was of the same school as Enid, but she preferred sabres, even if she was competent with straight-swords.

"Can we join? Both of us are trained in Ghost Fist. We can organise this some time." Mace said.

"Let's hope we survive this then. If the assassins are very good, we'll give them more than they expected." Link replied.

"HOO-AH!" The other five and Trinic replied. The Spy Master himself was ready to fight, even if he was older. Link had once seen him put five grown men to sleep in ten seconds even if he only had one hand free. He was a force to be reckoned with, age aside.

Trinic led them to a different exit, and each team took a car, one driving and the other armed. Trinic went with Link and Dak, putting himself at the backseat and drawing a handgun. It was a long revolver, but had a higher capacity. Then, Trinic told Dak to knock his compartment twice, and Dak found a Vane M10 loaded and customised. As the three teams drove to the Guilders building, they noticed a few other cars with the Hyrulean crest, which meant backup. Link and Dak didn't speak a word until they arrived, for they were anxious for the safety of Mr. Telle.

1356 Hours

Tuesday, 23 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Guilders Building, Technology Lane, Landler Province, New Hyrule, Hyrule

The three teams arrived seeing all was well, and the guards greeted them. The guards were heavily armed, and most were recruited from the Hero Corps, meaning they were above the rest of the army. The three teams stayed sharp, as well as their backup, forty Hero Corps soldiers, armed and ready. Each one of them were verified before admitted into the building.

The Guilders' building had an experimental design, an obelisk yet with some parts looking like they were dug out on purpose, giving it an asymmetric design. The entire building had mirror-finished windows, but were bullet-proof up to 20mm rounds. According to Trinic, the entire building had its own defences, including self-guiding artillery and machine-gun pods.

The Agents were greeted by the sight of many Guilders and other scientists, but saw no special technology, as this was the public area. A guide welcomed them and immediately brought them to Guilder Telle. The Hero Corps soldiers were assigned to specific positions to stand guard by Trinic, as he was granted command by the King himself. The six Agents and the Spy Master followed the guide into a door, off-limits to the public. After passing security checks, they rode an elevator underground, where some of the labs were.

"Ah, there are some guests, whom I presume to be HUWEU Agents. Welcome, my name is Isaak Telle, and I need your help. You may also address me as Doctor Telle."

The speaker was a frail old man, around 1.6 metres tall. He wore glasses and looked like a stereotypical scientist, except he had a springy step, showing his health. Also, he had an M23 at his left thigh.

After the Agents introduced themselves, the scientist showed them the message and the profile picture, and it gave them chills. It showed humans, Rito, Anouki and other races standing together like a squad of soldiers. They were each heavily armed and wore armour.

"Well dang, this looks like a tough crowd ta deal with." Dak said.

"No kidding, we'll have to be vigilant, seeing as they seem to know how to fight." Mace replied.

"Ah, Agents, now we can show you my new technology, and you might even get to test it out."

"WHOO! Bring it!" Yelled Dak.

"He's always like that, isn't he?"Brillance asked Link, who replied in the affirmative.

They followed Doctor Telle to a different section in his lab, which looked like a firing range. On a few racks were pistols and longer weapons, but while they looked like conventional weapons, there were some differences. There were some glowing spots, and there were fewer moving parts than most firearms. The most distinctive feature was the blue glow.

"Welcome to the future of warfare, directed plasma weapons, personal and vehicle mounted." Said Doctor Telle, and this left the Agents in amazement.

*The moving arms like snakes is like Wing Chun, their "bridge" fighting. My own style has Wing Chun elements in it, seeing as the maker came from the near the birthplace of Wing Chun.

*I named her after Enid Blyton, as I read her books when I was a boy.

*Cheng Han's name in Chinese, or Tanghan, is 程寒。Han here means cold, or frost. I wanted to make a colder female character, as some _wuxia_ books have them.

*"Hylian" refers to the people of Hyrulean descent, who are Caucasian-looking. The Tanghan are not Hylian, so remember the difference.

* _Yinshanquan, or_ 阴山拳, is named after a mountain. Some Chinese styles are named after cities, provinces, and other locations, including mountains. Some are even named after tribes and individuals. Apparently _yinshan_ is in Inner Mongolia, but the one in my story is fictious. I did find that _yinshanquan_ is extinct, since a long time ago, but I'm not really sure of much of the information I read online.

Sorry for updating after a long hiatus, I was playing too much Warframe, and my roommates and I were fighting pretty much every day. I'll try to update more frequently from now on.

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 12

1420 Hours

Tuesday, 23 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Guilders Building, Technology Lane, Landler Province, New Hyrule, Hyrule

The firing range was filled with sounds of gunfire, but not the sound of gunpowder igniting, but the crackling of air from energy weapons. The blasters, as the Agents called them, crackled like lightning. The bolts of plasma hit the targets, which were made of steel. While the plasma was hot, it was not superheated, as that would take a lot of power, so the guns could only heat them up to 300 degrees Celsius, and the longer arms 500. The guns fed from box magazines, but they contained plasma, and were lighter that conventional firearms' magazines. The steel targets were melting from repeated shots, and Doctor Telle was beaming from the results.

"You can stop now, Agents. The prototypes can overheat, but there is an automatic cooling vent, which can also be manually operated. Just press what would normally be a slide or bolt release."

The Agents followed his instructions, and found the guns ejecting hot gas for a few seconds before cooling down.

"There seem to be no problems. By the way, if we survive this, I can arrange for my team to customise so guns for you. Just give me specifications, and you will receive them. I assure you they will be high quality."

"Doctor, I know that directed energy is a great idea, but I realised there is one flaw it has, that is it has less knockdown power." Said Enid.

"Yes, Agent Cheng, you are right. However, I am trying to find a way to solve this problem. For now, we can only burn our targets to death."

"This is a nifty concept, but I think we won't be using them to fight off our attackers ." Link decided.

"That's not a problem. I'm not sure they're combat ready yet."

"Let's hope it's only a few assassins, not the whole group." Dak said.

"They didn't say anything about sending how many people." Brilliance said.

"True", Link replied. "We need to be prepared."

The six Agents and Spy Master went to a room to discuss their battle. After studying a map of the building and the grounds, Enid had made a good plan that was able to fend off many attackers. It was decided that Link and Dak were to stay with Doctor Telle, the Grants right outside, and Team 5 farther away, to create a gauntlet of protection.

"Well, since they said to arrive tomorrow, we can now take a break. However, stay armed at all times, and make sure everyone is who they are. Maybe we can find whoever leaked information." Enid concluded.

"Mr. Telle said other than himself and his three assistants, only the cleaning crew come to his lab."

"We've checked them out, Trinic. They're clean, but Mace and I will make sure." Rolan offered.

"Excellent! Doctor Telle says he sleeps in his laboratory, so Link and Dak can stay with him."Trinic put in.

"We'll take care of him, sir. Nothing gets past us, except air and molecules." Dak replied.

"Hmph, if a speck of dust gets past without you knowing, I'll tell the executioner to give you a slow death." The Spy Master replied jokingly.

Everyone but Enid laughed, but she did smile a bit.

"You're dismissed. Stay sharp."

"Good tactician" Dak whispered to Link once out of Enid's earshot.

Everyone rose, saluted, and went out of the room. Link and Dak immediately went to Doctor Telle, who was checking one of his energy pistols.

"Tell me, Agent Outsetter, do you find these good?"

"They're a great idea, but stopping power is our only problem, as the bolts have not enough mass, not even able to match fifty percent of 10mm Waker ball rounds."

"Yes, unless I make a new magazine which allows for better storage, it will be hard. However, don't worry, I'll try my best on this. I owe the King my life, so I will give it my all."

"Doctor? How do you owe His Majesty your life?"

"He once saved me when we were outside drinking tea in disguise. However, that was when he was shot in the foot. There was a robber. That's how I owe him my life. The King kicked at the pistol, but it went, off hitting his foot."

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking to Doctor Telle and the other teams. They got to know each other more, and decided to compare fighting styles.

"Ghost Fist prefers a more deceptive approach, making great use of openings, and we almost never strike first. Our weapons are usually short weapons, but we also have use of the staff, spear, and our special weapon, the Convenient Spade*." Rolan spoke.

"Why the spade?" Asked Brilliance.

"Because the spade was used to bury the dead."

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Well, Enid and I are students of Qin San Zhang*. Our master used to spend his days defeating many people in three moves, and we specialise in palm strikes. Mt. Yin Fist only has three main weapons, the straight sword, the sabre and the spear. We also use knives if we have to, but few among us specialise in knife fighting. What about Jealous Fist? What do you learn?"

Dak begged to answer, so Link decided to let him.

"Oh, we are a straightforward fighting style, and we use flying kicks as well*. We have all sorts a' weapons, like the sabre, straight-sword, dagger, Sun-Moon Male-Female Circles, Square-Sky Art Halberd, short halberds, staff, spear, big sabre, Wolf Fangs Meteor Hammer, fighting sticks, sword breakers, and double weapons. We have double sabres and double straight-swords. Some of the weapons like the circles, short halberds, and sword breakers have to be double by anyway."

"So many weapons? What's Link's favourite then?"

"Link prefers straight-swords, but he has an amazing talent with sabres as well. He just uses anything like a sword so good."

"Cool."

"A sword user, huh? We definitely should fight sometime, Agent Link." Enid said.

"Why not, Agent Cheng, I'm itchin' for a sparring session."

As they were walking to the cafeteria for dinner, Dak noticed a scientist staying behind, which was odd, as they had ordered an evacuation, except for essential personnel. He seemed to want to stay hidden, as he moved away when he saw he was spotted.

"Hey, who're you? Why're you still here?"

The man immediately bolted, and all six Agents ran after him. They were fortunate, as the scientist accidentally walked into a locked door.

"Who're you? Why are you running from us?"

The man did not reply, but he pulled out a handgun and opened fire. The six Agents ducked and avoided the shots as Link drew a dagger and threw it at the man. It buried itself in his left shoulder, forcing him to drop the pistol. Dak rushed forward and aimed a punch to his face. The man ducked and tried to uppercut Dak, only to see his feet swept out under him. Dak jumped on him and locked his arm, while Brilliance pulled a pistol on him. The Grants were on the lookout for others, SMGs drawn. Brilliance and Enid had also drawn, and covered their flanks.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" Questioned Link.

The man did not answer, but closed his eyes in defiance. Link then punched him in the gut, and when he coughed, checked if he was hiding any poison in his mouth. The search revealed nothing, but the man tried to bite Link, and was only dissuaded from doing so when Dak put a knife near his throat.

"No poison on 'im, and Imma done frisked 'im. No explosives, just some datapad, a knife, and ammo. No ID too."

"It's clear." Brilliance said.

Some Hero Corps soldiers came in and took the man away, and in came Trinic, who congratulated them for finding the mole.

"We'll interrogate him now. You know, I'll do it myself, but someone better follow me in, just in case he somehow breaks free."

"I'll go, sir." Offered Enid.

"Alright, pack your sword, we might need it."

The other five went to grab some food, and they went back to their positions. The Hero Corps soldiers were on duty as well, working in shifts. Link and Dak stayed with Doctor Telle, and kept watch.

As Link was sitting alone, as Dak wanted to talk to the doctor, his phone rang. As he looked at the number, his curiosity was piqued.

 _Blocked number_

"Who is this?"

"Agent Link? Are you all right?"

Link's blood started to rush. It was the Princess herself!

"Your Highness, I am well."

"I heard you were attacked just now."

"Yes, I was, but he received a knife to the shoulder. We're fine, Princess. Please don't worry."

"Alright, please take care." Concern permeated her voice, and Link felt warm all of a sudden.

"One question, Princess, how did you get my number? This is my SpyPhone. It's classified."

"Well….."

"Yes, Princess?"

"I just asked for it."

Dang.

That was the word in Link's head.

"Never mind, Princess. It's all right. I'll see you soon after this…. Affair."

"Of course. Good bye and take care, Agent Link."

"Same to you, Princess."

Link hung up and continued to look around with his SpyPhone, cycling through the surveillance cameras in the building. However, he kept thinking about the Princess, and only managed to clear his mind after a few minutes of forcing.

"Hey Link, check out the handgun we got from the guy. I don't recognise it."

If Dak didn't recognise a weapon, it would often be rare or customised.

"Comin'."

As Link neared Dak he was passed a pistol. It was an automatic, and unusually, had the magazine in front of the grip. The design was slightly blocky, but still ergonomic. The grip could fit hands nicely, and seemed very comfortable. However, the slide was a little roughly made, even if it fit the body right. The gun had hologram sights, a big bore, and a muzzle brake. Link estimated it at around 12.7mm, or half an inch. The gun had only two rounds left, but the extra magazines carried twelve rounds in them. On the slide were the words "Risen Darkness", ".50 Calibre Heroslayer", and "Made in Ganonia".

"This is new, I've never seen any monster firearm like this before. It looks handmade, at least the slide is. The recoil would be huge, which was maybe why the guy missed us. This is a serious firearm right here."

"Yeah man, this looks pretty new, even if the slide looks rough. The holes in the wall were huge."

"Maybe it's a newer design. We'll save this. Keep it somewhere so we can let R&D inspect this."

"Cool. Imma get a bag."

As night fell, the Agents worked in shifts. Dak slept while Link sat up watching over Doctor Telle, who managed to sleep soundly despite the threats. After ensuring Infinity was ready, he took a Rainer 899 Double Shotgun and added a hologram sight, laser pointer, and extra shell holders before attaching an extra box to the back, giving it a total of twenty rounds.

"Link here, all good?"

"Mace here, clear."

"Brilliance here, nothing special, except for a bug."

Enid was resting, as the interview was not very successful. The man would not talk, even if he was tortured lightly and had his pressure points hit. He seemed to be immune to the pain, so Trinic decided to call it off. The prisoner did not even say one word, and even smiled through some of the pain. A blood test was conducted, and it was found that he had numbing agent in his blood. It seemed to decompose slowly, which possibly meant torture was ineffective, at least for a while.

"All clear here too," replied Link, "the doctor is okay, sound asleep. I've got a shottie here, so no one's gonna stop me in CQB."

"Great. The snipers call okay, and the assault guards say all clear. Shift ends in three hours, so keep this up." Mace replied.

*The Convenient Spade, or 方便铲, is a weapon that Buddhist monks used to bury any dead bodies they encountered. You can recognise it as the weapon the Sand Monk carries in _Journey to the West_.

*Qin San Zhang, or 秦三掌, is my own creation. His name means three palms. Some people adopted names based on hot they fight, as in this case, defeating people in three palm strikes. This occurs in books, and maybe not in real life. Some people get martial nicknames, though.

*In the world of kung-fu, there are two main styles, north and south. Northern styles rely on acrobatic moves and flying kicks. Southern styles move around less and use less kicks, but rely on their hands more. This is just a generalisation, as there is a Southern style that emphasises kicking in real life. There are also combinations of both. Jealous Fist, while fictional, is one such style.

I've stepped up the romance, and if you think I'm writing slowly, you're right. This is intended to be a long book. Also, who likes energy weapons here?

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 14

2000 Hours

Tuesday, 23 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Guilders Building, Technology Lane, Landler Province, New Hyrule, Hyrule

All seemed quiet, except for Doctor Telle's breathing. Link sat beside the esteemed scientist with shotgun at the ready. While many thought genius scientists were all eccentric and crazy, Doctor Telle was kind and helpful. Certainly he had his quirks, but they mostly ranged from talking to himself to doing weird actions similar to working with machines.

Link was slightly tired, but forced himself to stay awake. He had two more hours left on his shift, and then he would rest for six. Dak was asleep nearby, his SMG on his lap and halberd leaning on the wall near him. Link knew Dak would awake even if a rubber* was dropped on the floor, which was part of their training.

The night was quiet, and the guards reported clear every twenty minutes, which Link could hear on his jaw-com. Dak had his on vibrate, so he could sleep. Link decided to stretch his limbs, and for the next ten minutes, did just that. As he was about to sit down, he heard a footfall right outside the door.

In an instant Link stood and pointed the shotgun at the door. He advanced slowly and made sure his body was angled so that he offered the smallest possible target. The person outside knocked, which surprised Link.

HUWEU Agents didn't knock, unless they pre-arranged it.

"Link? This is Brilliance. We found a letter on a balcony for you. Mind opening the door for a sec?"

This surprised Link even further, but he still had his guard up.

"Code please, or no opening doors."

"Come on, Sword-Kills-Pens."

At this Link's blood rushed. This code was outdated for the HUWEU Agents. They secretly changed it just an hour ago, but the Hero Corps still used it. Brilliance, or whoever masquerading her, seemed to be ignorant of the change.

"Hmm, alright, come on in."

As he opened the door, he saw Brilliance, but one thing was wrong. At her waist was a straight-sword.

Brilliance did not bring a straight-sword, and she messed up the code.

As soon as he processed all this, Brilliance pushed Link, and drew two pistols from her waist.

"Dak! Incoming!"

Most of the rounds missed, but two hit Link's chest, and he coughed at the impact. Fortunately, his tactical vest stopped the rounds. He brought up his shotgun, but it was kicked away swiftly.

"Dang, she's fast!"

Dak had already drew his SMG, but couldn't shoot with Link blocking his line of fire.

Link, having no choice, drew a knife and pounced into the assassin's chest. She tried to pistol-whip him, but he cut her in the stomach and left forearm. She tried to kick Link, but Link caught her in the temple with his right fist. Stunned, she aimed at Link, only to be shot by Infinity in the leg and cut again in the chest. As she fell, Dak came forward and ended the assassin's suffering. As they saw her blood, their own froze.

Green blood flowed from the body, which suddenly reverted into a monster's corpse.

"Dang Link, a Wizzassin*. Thank goodness it didn't use magic."

"Close call, Dak, stay with the Doctor."

Doctor Telle had already awoke since the struggle, and had his own sidearm at the ready.

"Thank you Agents, I'm fine. Please warn the others."

"All units, assassin neutralised, package secure and unharmed, stand vigilant!"

As everyone acknowledged Link, he rushed outside the door and immediately saw a monster, a lone Bokoblin holding a rifle. The creature immediately opened fire, even as Link rolled to his side and unleashed buckshot into its torso. The Bokoblin fell, and received another shot as it tried to rise. Link saw three dead Hero Corps soldiers right outside the lab entrance.

"Hey Mace, Rolan, how did they get past you guys?

"Don't know! We're under fire, it's them killas!" One of the brothers replied. He could hear gunshots and whizzing bullets from the other end.

"Maybe they were distracted or something." Thought Link as he went back to Doctor Telle's bedroom.

"Dak, open! Energy-Open-Rifle!"

The door opened and Link entered. As he entered the bedroom, he saw Dak and the Doctor, along with another body belonging to a Hylian.

"He tried ta get in when you were outside, but the Doctor got 'im good." Said Dak.

"We need to move, Doctor. Let's go to the safe room."

"Lead the way, Agent Outsetter." Replied the scientist as he checked his pistol and held it in half-combat stance.

The three men moved out with the Agents covering each other and the Doctor also on the ready. The met no opposition until they reached the wing in which the safe room was located. Hero Corps soldiers were fighting Unclean, Ritos, Anouki, and Hylians. The Ritos were flying and trying to shoot the soldiers, but found themselves evading bullets, as the Hero Corps were trained for such situations. There were a few bodies, mostly enemies but a few wore the green of the Hero Corps. Link fired shot after shot at the Ritos, and took out five of them quickly. The buckshot made short work of the flying killers.

With the Ritos confused, the Hero Corps soldiers returned fire at the land-based attackers, and took most of them out of the fight. Dak had brought the Doctor near the door when an Anouki shouted that their target was escaping.

"He's runnin' get 'im!" The short creature shouted before getting a rifle round to the head. The rest of the attackers fired all at once, picking off another two soldiers. As they were planning to rush them, Dak pulled a flashbang and threw it right at a Hylian attacker, while Link threw one of his own as well.

"Flash out!" They yelled. The Hero Corps covered their eyes and most were spared from the blindness, while a large number of the attackers were blinded by the two explosives. They were quickly killed and Link and Dak rushed the Doctor to the safe room.

As Link was about to clear a corner, a Rito swooped from above and tackled him to the ground.

"Link!" Dak yelled.

The Rito pulled a large knife and was about to kill Link when he was kicked from behind. Link used the opportunity to scramble out of the avian attacker's grasp and pulled out his baton. The Rito smirked and in turn drew a sword from its back, which was shaped like a feather. Both weapons clashed and clangs could be heard as both fighters aimed at each other's bodies. However, as the Rito was about to deliver a mighty slash, Link decided to do a cartwheel, but it was a low cartwheel, and as he was about to land, he kicked out with both legs and caught the Rito in his front leg*. The Rito screamed as his knee broke and Link killed him instantly with a strike to the neck. The Agent picked up the sword and aimed before throwing it at an Anouki firing two SMGs akimbo. The blade sang as it flew and the Anouki died seeing a blade grow from its stomach. Dak whooped before firing a quick burst at a Bokoblin.

"Enid here. Section clear."

"Mace here. Hostiles all sent to the afterlife."

"Hero Squad 1 here, four out of ten casualties. All clear."

"Hero Squad 2 clear, only three of us left, sorry."

"Squad Three safe, all hostiles down, five of us left."

"Four all clear, six of us standing, over."

"Guilder security, fifteen casualties, all clear, over."

Link winced as he heard the battle report. There were few missions with so many casualties involving the Hero Corps, as they were the most elite of the Army, second only to HUWEU. The best of them could even fight toe-to-toe with some of the weaker Agents.

"Dang, these guys are really good. I almost got killed." Said Brilliance.

"Yeah, they're the real deal, military-trained and experienced fighters. Almost got done." Rolan chimed in.

After cleaning up and searching the entire building, the Agents met up with Trinic in a meeting room. The Spy Master had a gash on his shoulder, but he looked fine.

"Are ya alright, Sir?" Asked Dak.

"Been worse, Dak. Got whacked by a Bokoblin. Apparently I'm slower than I used to be, and he was carrying a club. He got a kiss from my revolver, though."

"This is bad, Sir. Our enemies are dead, but ten of them got away. We count fifty dead hostiles, and we did capture three of them. Apparently they're called the Disciples of Nonagia, as one of the others said before killing himself." Rolan said.

"Hmm. We'll get some better interrogators for them. Until then, we'll get some tougher security here."

"How did they sneak past us?" Asked Mace.

"Easy. They were cloaked with magic."

A new person entered the room. He was an older man, around fifty, and wore a robe with long sleeves. The robe was blue all over, and was split at the side so he could move his legs better. He had a wand at his side, but also had an M23 holstered to his thigh.

"I am Madnak Fyre. You may address me as Mage Fyre, me being a magician."

"These Disciples of Nonagia are a very elite group, and they have magic at their disposal as well. I detected a magician among them, but sadly he escaped."

"So they have magic. How did we not hear them, even if they were cloaked?" Questioned Mace.

"While a complete silence spell is impossible, as it requires insane amounts of power for any magician, even the best, a volume reducing spell is possible. They sneaked past you, hoping to kill Doctor Telle in his sleep. Needless to say, Team 10 protected him well."

"I see. Maybe we should use laser traps next time."

"Indeed, that would work. A laser trap can detect cloaked enemies, as well as heat sensors. Cloaking cannot reduce heat, as much as it can reduce visibility."

"All right Agents, you can take a break. Five teams are already here, so just cool down. Stay safe." Trinic said.

As they went to Doctor Telle's lab to relax, Link's SpyPhone rang. He excused himself and went to a corner before answering.

"Agent Link? Are you hurt?"

Princess Zelda again.

"Not seriously, Your Highness. A few bruises here and there, and a few cuts here and there. These terrorists are extremely well-trained, and they have magicians. We're fine, though."

"Thank goodness Agent Link. So did you complete your mission?"

"Yes, Princess. But the casualties were high. I feel sorry for the Hero Corps, as I was part of them before joining HUWEU."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Princess. I will be back soon, and we can resume our lessons. Have you and Prince Wallace been training?"

"Of course, Agent Link. He now rises at six in the morning, and makes sure he does no less than four hours a day of hand-to-hand, along with two hours of shooting. Same with me."

"That's amazing, Princess."

"Thank you. Come back soon." Relief evident in her voice.

"I will. Goodbye, Princess."

With that, the Princess hung up and Link rushed to catch up with his fellow Agents.

"Who was that, Link?" Asked Dak.

"Our students."

"Ah, they must've been worried sick."

"No worries, I've reassured them. I told them we had family issues."

Link and Dak, or Team 10, did not let many people know they were training the Royal Children, as they did not want a high profile.

"You guys are teaching?" Asked Enid.

"Yeah, we're only doin' it for the fun of it, although our students are quite talented. More so than me. I only got here through hard work." Dak replied.

"No worries, Dak. We're not prodigies either. We just got great teachers and a learning mindset." Rolan put in. The others nodded as well.

"Thanks guys. Why don't we organise a trip somewhere, like one a' those Tanghan mountain ranges in the north?"

"Why not? We can even visit the famous Tianqing* Waterfall. I heard its beautiful there, and a great place to train and spar." Brilliance said with a dreamy smile.

"Hmph, you just want to see if there are any handsome guys there, like last time." Enid chided Brilliance.

"Hey! That's not true!" She shot back, but a slight blush said otherwise.

Wisely ignoring her, the others agreed that the waterfall was a great idea.

"Oh wait, it's Enid's birthday this Friday, why don't we celebrate?"

"Wow, really?" Asked the others.

"Really! She's turning seventeen this year, two years younger than I."

"WHAT!" Dak yelled. "Yer THAT young?"

Enid said nothing for half a minute, and then decided to explain.

"I was born to a military Tanghan family, so I was somehow allowed to serve very early. However, I was not a conscript, I served voluntarily. I'm still not very keen on killing, though. I've never killed a Hylian or any human, only monsters. On missions against Hylians or Tanghan I disable them or use other nonlethal methods."

"That explains why you look so young." Link said.

"Thank you Link. I don't like people knowing this, though. Please keep it a secret."

"You can count on us." The Grant twins said simultaneously.

Enid bowed in thanks, and they decided to talk more about the trip they wanted to plan. As HUWEU allowed short holidays after an Agent completes a mission, they could find a good time for the trip. The mission actually made all three teams get along very well, even if not all of them fought side-by-side. Enid was even beginning to open up a little bit more.

After saying their goodbyes, the teams split and went back to their lodgings in their separate vehicles. They were spent, and both Agents fell asleep immediately after cleaning up and lying in their beds.

*A rubber is what Americans might call an eraser, you know, for pencils.

*The Wizzassin is my own creation, based on Wizzrobes, but are assassins by trade. They can shape-shift and assume voices and appearances.

*The cartwheel-to-double-kick thing is a move in Chinese Shanxi wrestling, or 山西摔跤 ( _shanxishuaijiao)_. I have a friend who used to compete in this at provincial levels, and he taught me a few moves. He actually inspired me to be more open-minded about martial-arts. I can't really do this yet (as of now), but he said that my cartwheel, while not very good, could be used to do this move.

*The Tianqing Waterfall, or 天倾瀑布, does not exist. I created the name. It means "heaven pouring" waterfall.

Infiltration. Was this good? I might introduce the Tanghan in detail next time. In the meantime, time for more _wushu_ and _shuaijiao._ There might be some daily-life-ish parts in here, but that's part of _wuxia_ novels. The characters make friends and enemies, and authors like to write how they deal with them, sometimes with hilarious sections.

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 15

1400 Hours

Friday, 26 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Room 14, HUWEU Lodge, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

The clear tones of an ocarina emanated from Link's room, a series of notes making up a traditional tune. Link had been practicing for an hour, and he would switch to the bass guitar soon. Dak was plucking on guitar strings, and right beside him lay a _xiao*_ , or Tanghan flute. The two often played together, their playing amazing many.

As they were taking a break for the next round, they heard a knock on their front door.

"Coming!" Dak yelled, as he went to check who was visiting them.

Much to his surprise, it was the Royal Children.

"Y-y-your Highnesses! Pardon me, but why are you here?" Dak said bowing.

"Just visiting' Dak." Replied Prince Wallace off-handedly.

"A nice place, too. I wonder what two Agents keep in their houses." Princess Zelda mused.

Link was surprised, and after greeting the Prince and Princess, showed them around. Their lodgings, while basic, was actually quite large for one. They had decorated it in Outset Village style, which reminded them of the ocean near their hometown. Wood and cloth were the main ingredients, but here and there were technological products. The entire place was simultaneously tropical and technological, yet complimentary.

"Please, Your Highnesses, make yourselves at home. We'll make some tea right away." Link said before rushing into the kitchen.

Dak stayed behind and entertained the Royal Children while Link made some Tanghan tea*. After a few minutes, he came out with a platter of tea-making accessories*. It had a reservoir for excess tea, and tools for making the right brew.

"This is some quality tea, Agent Link." Princess Zelda said after taking a sip.

"It is from the best of the Yinshan farms, Princess. We have people who supply us this." The blonde Agent replied.

"Really? Mind if they give us some of the best in the world?" Prince Wallace said.

"Well, Prince, that one is rare. Even our 'contacts' don't have it."

"Then who does? This tea is so awesome!" Prince Wallace said.

Princess Zelda rolled her eyes at his behaviour, even if she was accustomed to it.

"The best Tanghan tea in the world is _Longjing*_ , or Dragon's Well Tea. We can buy the normal blends in shops, but the best in the world is hard to get. In fact, some say it is found every one hundred years."

Their conversations revolved around tea and other things, before Prince Wallace spied an ocarina in a shelf.

"You play the ocarina? Cool! Play something Link!"

Link smiled and looked at Princess Zelda, who nodded before turning away with a blush. After warming up, he started to play, and played such that the Royal Two were ready to attest him the best in New Hyrule.

"That was amazing, Agent Link. Where did you learn how to play like that? Even I can't play as well as you did." The Princess asked, admiration in her sparkling eyes.

"That was nothing, Princess. I just practice a lot, that's all."

"Could you…" Princess Zelda began.

"Teach you? I can, but I thought that Your Highness doesn't have enough time?" Link said.

"I'm free on Wednesday nights. You don't mind teaching me how to play, would you?"

Link could detect the feigned sadness in the Princess' voice, but he decided to help her anyway. After all, he liked being near the Princess.

"I would be honoured to teach you, Princess."

A bright smile appeared on Princess Zelda's face, which caused Link's heart to activate its boost power. In a split second his heart rate was almost doubled.

"When did that smile had such an effect on me?" Link thought.

"Wowowo sis, you wanna learn music? It's fine, as long as you can't beat me playing guitar."

"Hmph Wallace, I have no interest in the guitar anyway. I prefer the ocarina and pan flute."

As Prince Wallace was about to retort, his eyes fell on Dak's classical guitar. The guitar looked old but well-maintained. What caught the Prince's eye, however, was the brand and shape.

"Is that a Ritite Model C5 guitar? That's rare dude! I wanna play it!" The Prince yelled before lunging for it. However, he found Dak blocking the guitar.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, please don't lunge for my guitar. It's rare after all. You could've just asked me."

The Prince looked crestfallen, but in his mind was something else entirely. Just as Princess Zelda was about to scold him, his left palm flicked at Dak's face while his right arm tried to grab the guitar. Dak sighed and went straight for the Prince's right arm. Prince Wallace then turned his grab into a hook, which caused Link to nod. Dak was impressed by the move, but stepped back and aimed a kick at the Prince. The Prince wanted to pull Dak's foot, but Link laughed and pulled the Prince back.

"Hey! That's not funny. Oh wait, it is."

Princess Zelda face-palmed.

"No need to fight Dak, Prince. Just take it. Properly, if you please."

The Prince was delighted when he picked up the guitar, and when he plucked the strings, he was amazed once more.

"Dang, this sounds amazing! Where'd you get this? Not ta be rude, but this guitar seems to be above the pay grade of some HUWEU Agents."

"Long story short, Your Highness, I got this guitar only because I happened to find it in a nobleman's collection. Apparently I saved him from a bandit when he was travelling cross-country. He invited me to his house for tea, and gave this guitar to me when I told him I played guitars. He never played them and told me to keep it."

"Cool!"

The Royal Children left as five o'clock struck, and their hosts continued their own practice sessions. Link was invaded by thoughts of the fair princess for the majority of his session, while Dak plucked aggressively at his strings.

1800 Hours

Friday, 26 May, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Jace's , No. 31, Twins Street, Landler District, New Hyrule, Hyrule

"This shake tastes great. Are you sure you don't like it?" Link asked Mace.

"Nah, I don't like passion fruit, or at least not very much."

"Oh well, just give him a mango shake. He likes those." Rolan suggested.

Enid was drinking her beverage, a hot chocolate. Brilliance had a lemonade, Dak a soda pop*, Rolan plain water, and Link was drinking his passion fruit shake. The restaurant they were in was supposedly quite famous for their drinks, and they were in no condition to say otherwise after tasting them.

"Since you are the birthday girl, you ain't payin', that's for sure." Dak said.

"Aww come ahwn! Can't we just…" Enid began.

"No. Just enjoy, we five are splittin' the bill, and that's final." Brilliance cut in.

Conversation lasted until their dishes came, and as Brilliance said, they were quite good. Dak was almost crying when he ate the lobster, which reminded him of traditional Outset food. Link was brought back to Outset as well, when he tasted the fish. The others were amazed at the look of bliss on their faces.

"You look like you've been to heaven and back." Enid said.

"Of course! These are Outset dishes, and quite authentic too! Waiter, compliments to the chef!" Link replied. The waiter smiled and rushed into the kitchen.

"Welp, Link, you sure are impressed."

"Ya know, Link, Enid talks like one of our students." Dak said.

"Which one?"

"The funny one."

"True."

After the meal they continued their merry conversations, and even ordered some draft beer, which the restaurant had aplenty. Enid received some gifts, including a few books which Link tracked down. Dak gave her a few crystals, Mace and Rolan two exquisite hairpins, and Brilliance a great big hug and a pepper spray gun. Of course, Enid only found out when she got back home.

During the night, Link and Dak played some video games, and spent their time doing what they liked, be it extra _wushu_ practice or music practice. At exactly 2230 hours they went to bed, ready for the next day.

The next day, they went to HQ, bringing with them a few boxes. They went to greet Team 5 at their cubicle, which every team had. Brilliance and Enid were glad to see them, but their eyes were on the boxes Link and Dak held.

"Well, what are those, _Agent_ Link?" Asked Brilliance in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"These are for Enid. Open and find out." Link replied with a great smile.

The surprised face of Enid Cheng was enough to amaze Brilliance, who rarely saw her expression change so dramatically. In one box were a matching set of handguns, automatic in design. The pistols were beautiful, and were engraved with many different snowflakes on the surface. They looked elegant, with some gentle curves instead of a blocky design. There were fewer straight lines than Infinity.

"TWO 2011 designs! This is amazing! How did you get them in such a short time?"

"These are from Trinic, Enid. They're .460 MS calibre, with 10mm Waker conversion kits as well. Ours are here." Dak said.

Link's box contained a short-sword, around 40 centimetres. It also had snowflakes on the surface, and other different patterns as well. Link flicked at the blade, which sang clearly. Enid was in love with the blade, and could not seem to let it go.

Dak's box consisted of a pair of vambraces*, but were bulkier-looking than most others. They had some more snowflake engravings, and seemed to have a few holes and grooves around. They were solid pieces of equipment, as Link demonstrated by knocking them with his dagger hilt.

"These vambraces are special, as they have guns in them. They fire darts, and are activated by pressing a button. Each can hold only one, so use wisely."

Enid was so overwhelmed that she hugged them all, and had tears on her cheeks.

"Few people ever cared for me that way, guys. Thanks."

Team 10 walked away smiling and did their paperwork, as well as maintaining their guns in the HUWEU armoury. Meanwhile, many other Agents were surprised when they heard Enid's whoops from her gifts, as most knew she never as much as yelled unless in combat. The Grants were off-duty for a while, but they smiled when they heard about this. Trinic himself was laughing when he saw the spectacle.

*A _xiao_ is a straight Chinese flute, held straight down. It sounds rather soulful, and is considered the ancestor of the shakuhachi.

*Tanghan tea is just Chinese tea, with all the different varieties, and some from my imagination.

* _Longjing_ , or龙井, is a place in China, also the name of a tea. It is quite famous, and some varieties are prized.

*A vambrace is the piece of armor that covers the forearm.

Sorry for updating late! I was sick and had visa issues in Taiwan. I'm better now and the visa thing is resolved! Christmas break now gives me the chance to write more for you guys, and prepare yourselves for the next chapters! As an apology, you get THREE chapters! You're welcome.

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	17. Chapter 16

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 16

1200 Hours

Thursday, 1 June, 2417 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Yinshan, Jinan, Renzhou, Tanghan*, New Hyrule

"Is it time for lunch yet? I'm famished, or starving, whatever you prefer." Rolan said.

"Not yet, Rolan. We haven't reached the peak yet." Enid replied.

"Then when will we?"

"In forty minutes or faster. Come on, just move your lazy butt."

Teams 2, 5, and 10 were at Yinshan, one of the most beautiful mountain ranges in Tanghan. They had wanted an earlier vacation, but because Team 2, Mace and Rolan, had an emergency mission, they had to delay the trip. They were carrying some practice weapons, and Rolan was starting to complain.

Link chuckled and shoved Rolan lightly, only to find Rolan evading quickly. Link shrugged and continued to walk. The others were chatting and enjoying the view, which was, like Enid said, better seen than described*.

" _Baiwenburuyijian*_ , guys. If you don't want to see the view, then don't come."

Dak was carrying his halberd, and Link his straight sword. The others carried their favourite weapons, Mace and Rolan their Monk's Spades, Enid her straight sword, and Brilliance her sabre. There were quite a few tourists as well, but they did not marvel at the weapon-carrying group, as some of them carried their own weapons as well. A few heads did turn at the sight of Enid's original standard straight-sword, as it was beautiful to look upon. Her shorter one was on her other hip.

After a long while of walking, picture-taking, and view-admiring, they reached the Dadaofeng*. The view was breathtaking, with a great view of forests and snow. Clouds and sunlight provided slight accents around the entire view. The steeper climb was attributed to the fact it was shaped like a sabre's blade, hence the name.

"OK, this is amazing." Rolan said.

"Of course it is, bro." Mace replied.

They sat down and opened their lunchboxes. While they ate, they enjoyed the view and took pictures. A few tourists were also having picnics there, and most were enjoying themselves, but a few were meditating. Dak was the first to finish, so he twirled his knife for fun, all the while mumbling nonsense, to the dismay of the others.

After they finished lunch, the three teams trekked back down to the Tianqing Waterfall. When they reached the place, Teams 2 and 10 realised why the waterfall was famous. The place was calm and had a mysterious aura to it, and was particularly suited for martial arts training, as some other tourists were doing. Most practiced unarmed forms, but there was a man using a spear.

As Brilliance said earlier, there were quite a few handsome men. Brilliance was already examining them when Link recalled this information. Enid was laughing softly at this. The three teams then put their weapons down and began to unpack. After an hour, they decided, it would be a battle and comparison of three styles of _wushu_. Many of the other fighters sized them up, but otherwise did not approach them. Their stances and poise were enough to convince them the six were not small fry. Some other fighters were sparring, but were not going all-out.

After the hour passed, they began to warm up and stretch their muscles. The atmosphere around them had its tension level increased. After ten minutes of stretching, they decided who was to fight first.

"So, one-on-one matches or two-on-two fights?" Dak asked.

"Good question. I'd prefer one-on-one matches, and to save time, set a move limit. Does fifty moves sound good?" Mace said.

The others agreed, and made their decisions. Dak was to fight Mace, Rolan was against Brilliance, and Link faced Enid. Dak and Mace were to fight first, so the others watched as they squared up to one another after saluting. Dak's stance was the standard triangle, albeit slightly lower. Mace just stood taller in a smaller stance, but kept his palms out one in front of the other. Many of the other fighters stopped their training and looked at them.

"Fight!" Someone yelled.

They did what the person said.

Dak launched towards Mace and swung his right fist in an arc, but Mace took a step back. Dak followed his fist and spun, thrust-punching Mace quickly. Mace tried to pull Dak in, but had to desist when Dak's knee almost hit him. Mace then jumped forward with his left palm forward, which Dak evaded. Mace did not look disappointed, but instead used a triple palm strike, right-left-right. Dak felt pressure, so he blocked every palm before spring-kicking Mace. The ball of his left foot almost hit Mace, but the Ghost Fist fighter was unfazed. Mace kept defending, and Dak was starting to show signs of frustration. Suddenly, Dak did a tornado kick*, landed, did a double flying kick, landed again, crouched, and aimed a chop at Mace's knee joint. This caused Mace to change countenance, and he jumped out of the way. The spectating fighters whooped, for many could not do what Dak just did. Mace suddenly unleashed a barrage of palm strikes, punches, and chops. He struck so suddenly and swiftly that it was Dak's turn to be surprised. To add to the mix, Mace kept altering his stance, from high to low and moving to Dak's sides. He also started to use kicks that came out of nowhere, true to Ghost Fist fighting*. The others were impressed, and the spectators started shouting again.

"Nice moves!"

" _Hao zhao*_!"

"Amazing!"

Dak was struggling to defend himself, but he was still going strong. At a whim, he rolled and kicked with the side of his foot, which forced Mace to back off. Dak then kicked five times, and hit Mace in the shoulder with a chop.

"First strike!" Brilliance yelled.

They were about to hit fifty moves, when Mace almost hit Dak in the face. Fortunately, Dak had tried to use a heel kick, which saved him from a palm strike from nowhere.

"Dang, you're good Dak. I concede."

"You too Mace, you almost got me a few times."

They saluted and hugged, earning each other's respect. The other Agents were clapping, and the other fighters were also congratulating Dak. They stretched lightly again and stood at rest.

Rolan looked at Brilliance and nodded. They had decided to fight with weapons, and this made the spectators cheer even more. Rolan hefted his spade, while Brilliance held her sabre at the ready. After saluting each other, their weapons clashed.

Rolan's spade was quite the unconventional weapon, with a curved by widening spade blade on one end, and a horizontal crescent blade on the other. He seemed to be extremely well trained in the use of it, swinging it around like it was made of air. His moves consisted of sweeps, thrusts and even digging motions to the feet. Brilliance's swordplay was uncanny, and she moved like a dragon, forceful but yet not with brute force. Every slash and cut were carefully measured, and her sabre moved like a snowstorm, unpredictable and wild, yet ordered and calculated.

An older man was commentating on the fight, and from his words, everyone knew he was experienced and knew his art.

"Son, the sabre is like a dragon. It moves with strength, but is not blindly fighting. This is not brute force, but instead is a very calculated form of fighting. It also looks, as we say, manly. But this lady fights differently from us. She is also elegant at the same time. Remember this fight, or just capture it on video."

" _Shi*."_ Yes.

Clangs and tings could be heard as the spade and sabre collided. Brilliance knew she could not match Rolan in strength, so she tried to avoid weapon clashing. Rolan was aware as well, so he kept on pushing. Brilliance, however, was able to make Rolan step back a few times by using strategically planned pounces and thrusts. Then, near the thirty-move mark, Brilliance was able to "cut" Rolan in the forearm. Enid smiled while Mace gasped in dismay. But they would soon exchange expressions when Mace "slammed" his spade handle into Brilliance's side, which ended the fight.

"Nice match, Brilliance."

"You too, I admit defeat. That was risky, and I messed up. If I were faster your wrist would be gone."

"Indeed."

The crowd, now numbering twenty people was excited, as many had never seen such a high level of fighting.

"So do we fight with weapons or without, Link?"

"Up to you."

"I'd like to fight you, _jian* to jian."_

"Why not? Let's go." Link said with a smirk.

Enid returned it with an equally wide one.

With swords pointed down, they saluted each other and faced off. Link attacked first, thrusting straight at Enid's chest, and Enid blocked it before trying to tap Link's wrist with the tip of her sword. Link made a clockwise circular motion and batted Enid's sword away.

" _Zhe jiu shi jian fa le. Zhe gu niang da de hao ji le, dan zhe xiao huo zi a…. Da fa hao yan shou a….. Kan shi kan guo, dan shi shi shui de da fa le a?_ " Now THIS is real swordsmanship. The girl's good, but this guy… His style is so… familiar. I've seen this before, but who used it again?

Dak turned in surprise to the one who spoke these words. The speaker was an old man, his beard was long, and extended to his chest. He wore a Tanghan robe, and carried an old sword. He looked to be around ninety, but his hair was still partly black, and despite his age, looked slightly youthful at the same time. He spoke in Hanyu, but in a strange dialect. Dak, well versed in Hanyu, could understand him, but had trouble with a few words.

While the old man was speaking, Link was busy slashing and thrusting at Enid. His moves were wide and open, but with a hint of deception as well. Enid, while using a _jian_ like Link, had a different approach. Her slashes were like Brilliance's, wild and biting. While Link's style used bigger actions, Enid covered even more area with her attacks. They seemed to resemble a snowstorm coming from all directions. Link's style was more straightforward and invading, like crashing waves, but one could see tricks hidden up his sleeve. Many _jian_ users sighed as they saw they could not do even one-third of their moves. Their slashes and thrusts were precise, like an endless torrent they came, making the untrained dizzy. Mace and Rolan were wide-eyed, and Dak's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Enid thrusted at Link thrice, and Link blocked every time, with a clink every time the blades connected. While the Tanghan Agent was fast, Link was even faster.

"So Link's been holdin' back on meh? Daaang." The funny Agent spoke out loud.

At first glance, Enid looked like the victor, but a look at her face confirmed otherwise. Her normally calm face now was now a slight frown, and her eyes betrayed anxiety. Link was shelving out attacks generously and limiting her sword's movements, but they looked awkward to the untrained eye. Where Enid's sword went Link followed, and suddenly Link spun around and around, confusing her. She raised her sword to block an overhead strike, but never expected to see Link's sword at her right kidney.

"I win. Amazing skills, Enid Cheng. My admiration."

Enid bowed so deeply Link had to follow through, and told her to rise.

"I admit defeat, Link Outsetter. I will never use the _jian_ again*."

"Nonono, you shouldn't do that. I just got lucky, that's all. Never give up, Enid. You can defeat me one day if you train hard enough."

"If you say so." Enid replied softly, tears in her eyes.

Brilliance immediately comforted her teammate, and the other fighters also chimed in, saying that one should not give up that easily.

"Young lady, they speak truth. You have potential to defeat many people, but what you need is training and experience." The old man spoke.

" _Qing we nin shi…_ " Sir, you are… Asked Link.

" _A, ni hui Hanyu, dan ni shi Hai zhu ren* a?_ " Ah, you speak Hanyu, but are you not Hylian?

" _Xian sheng shuo de bu chuo_. _Wo men dou hui Hanyu_. _Dan zhe wei nu shi shi Tanghan ren._ " Yes sir, you are right, but this lady here is Tanghan.

" _Mm_. _Ni de wu gong shis shen me men pai a? Wo lao le, you dian kan bu qing chu._ " Mm. What is your fighting style? I'm old, and can't see very well.

" _Wo gen wo de shi di shi Du Ji Quan men de. Zhe liang wei nan sheng lian de shi Gui Quan Men. Liang wei gu niang xue de shi Yin Shan Men de wu shu."_ My little brother in martial arts and I belong to the Jealous Fist school. These two men are trained in Ghost Fist. The two girls are learning the art of Yin Shan Fist.

"I see. Don't worry, I can speak Hylian."

"Yes, sir."

"So you say you are disciples of Jealous Fist, but is your master very tall man? Large in size and like an eagle?"

"That is our master Titus Wingg, or Weng Fei Tian." (翁飞天)

"Ah, so you're his pupils! That is good. I know him, since I fought him before to a draw. We could not win each other, so the fight was a draw. He was around forty at that time, and I sixty-one. That was thirty years ago."

"That's amazing. But may we ask your name?" Dak asked. Used to living in Castle Town, he changed accents whenever he spoke to superiors or those he respected.

"If he told you of a man who fight like lightning and almost break his shin, that's him."

"Hmmm… Wait. You are the _Lei Dian Wang Zi_ , the Prince of Lightning, Ma Xun (马迅), am I right?"

"That's me lah."

"My respects to you. I'm sorry we did not recognise you, we have long heard of your name."

"No need no need like this. It's okay, I'm theoretically retired from the _jianghu*_ already."

Dak was confused at the old man's language, as he went from a broken dialect to perfect Hylian in the same sentence. But he said nothing, keeping it to himself. The Prince of Lightning held himself in a relaxed stance, but he was ready from any attack.

Some of the older fighters were greeting him too, saying they saw him fight ages ago, or performing some strange feat. In particular, one man said he saw the Lightning Prince move from a point to another in a flash. The two points were around five metres away. He did not affirm or deny that, but the Grant brothers suspected it was true, as they saw his tiny smile, and both were exceptionally adept in reading body language.

The atmosphere was quite friendly until a young man decided to ridicule Master Ma. He even challenged him to a fight. The others started to retort, but Master Ma raised his hand.

"No need. If he wants a fight, he gets one. I no fight for some time already. It's time for some dusting-off of my skills."

The young man was so proud he was not even fazed, but the people who knew the Lightning Prince's name paled. The young man did salute, however, and Master Ma decided not to embarrass him so much for that. Master Ma saluted back and put his hands to his sides, but stood still. The arrogant challenger put his hands up somewhat like a boxing stance, but with one fist forward. His feet were in a bow stance*, both feet pointing 45 degrees to the side and rear leg totally straight.

" _Xiao peng you, ni da xian."_ Little kid, you hit me first.

The young man, around 20, jumped and kicked at the old master, but the kick being a feint, he punched with both fists forward. In the time it took a drop of water to hit the sink from a faucet, Master Ma already locked the young man's arms and placed his leg near the terrified young man's stomach.

" _Cheng rang*."_ Thank you for letting me win.

The young man was humbled and ran away as fast as he could, to the laughter of the crowd. The crowd, having seen such an incredible display of skill, was wild, and many left with glad hearts, though some in self-disappointment for not being able to reach such a high level of fighting. The Agents asked for the old man's contact information and left, feeling honoured to witness an incredible feat of _qinggong*_. They returned to Hyrule with fond memories, and knowledge that a great master still lived.

*The Tanghan addresses are based on real places, but also mixed up, with occasional imaginary locations. Yinshan is in Inner Mongolia, and Jinan is into Shandong. Renzhou is from my imagination, unless it is real. I don't know.

* _Baiwenburuyijian_ (百闻不如一见), means it is better to go see something with your own eyes than to here descriptions from others.

*The _Dadaofeng,_ or 大刀峰, means Big Sabre Peak. It doesn't exist as far as I am aware of.

*A tornado kick, or 旋风腿, is the act of jumping and twisting, kicking out with both legs. The twisting jump gives it its name.

*Ghost Fist, as I said, does not exist, but the idiom _shenchuguimo_ , or 神出鬼没, means coming out of nowhere. Ghost Fist is based on the concept of moves coming from unexpected places. However, there is a style in real life named Ghost Legs, and has some great kicking moves.

* _Shi_ , or 是, can mean "is" or "yes".

*The _jian_ , or 剑, is the Chinese straightsword.

*The _jian_ was considered the king of all wushu weapons, and one's skill can be tested with this weapon, which is extremely flexible in use. It was considered the hardest weapon to master.

*Sometimes challenges resulted in the loser forsaking the use of his favourite weapon, meaning he had to retrain himself and lose all previous experience. It could also mean losing honour.

*The _jianghi_ , or 江湖, was the community of martial artists in China, but now can mean a community of any activity or pretty much anything, like art and triads.

*A bow stance, _gongbu_ , or 弓步, is like described above. It is more common in Northern Wushu styles. The South uses the triangle stance more. I learnt from both spectrums, so I know both.

* _Chengrang_ , or 承让cannot be directly translated to "good match". It means that the winner won only because the loser let him. In other words, a show of humility.

* _Qinggong_ , or 轻功, is basically training that can allow you to jump higher and run faster, as well as wall jumping like Megaman. These exist, but not as exaggerated in _wuxia_ novels. Some of those defy gravity.

Whew, four fight scenes! After Chapter 17, a new arc will begin, and more combat and romance awaits! Give me your views (pun intended)! I'll try to write more, as I have 2 instruments to practice and homework in addition to martial arts. Just keep reading!

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	18. Chapter 17

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 17

A summary of _Understanding the Tanghan_

The Tanghan, the other tribe of Hylians or humans. They are different from the Hylians, having darker hair and different features from the Hyruleans. They are also generally of shorter stature. The biggest difference in their lack of pointed ears, and thus magic is even more scarce in their midst. The Tanghan race are numerous, and are divided into peoples of different regions.

The land of Tanghan, also known as Zhongyuan* (中原), is encompasses an area around twice the size of New Hyrule. It includes forests, mountains, swamps, and many other types of terrain, from tropical to arctic. Zhongyuan, as the people prefer to call it, is divided into many regions, and from regions into the eight points of the compass, to four, and to north and south. The various regions each have their own dialects, and most cannot understand each other, although there is a common dialect, _Putonghua*_ (普通话), known as "Tanghan" to non-Tanghans.

Zhongyuan is divided into Renzhou (仁州), Chazhou (茶州), Minzhou (闽州), Huaizhou (怀州), Lizhou (离州), Yinzhou (阴州), Yangzhou (阳州), Tuizhou (推州), Yuezhou (粤州), Wenzhou (温州), and Yunzhou (云州). The listed territories are from north to south. Yinzhou and Yangzhou are in the west, and Tuizhou and Yuezhou are in the east.

The people of Tanghan believe in close relationships and stand together. They have been so since many millennia ago, and still are united. They have an Emperor, and under the Emperor is the Prime Minister, and the many other officials. The Tanghan royal family are very popular because of their benevolence and kindness towards the common people, although some dislike them for their extravagance.

A rich culture define the Tanghan race, as their culture is different from those of the Hylians. Many Hylians express astonishment upon exposure to Tanghan culture, and vice versa. A focus on warmth and family are what many Hylians find strange, but welcome eventually. The Tanghan believe that everything is related at one point, however unrelated as it may seem. The Tanghan are courteous to others, and treat them as friends unless wronged in some way. The Tanghan value morals, and have a strong sense of what is right or wrong. All in all, they are very moralistic and sometimes spiritual, if observed closely.

Perhaps what the Tanghan are known for is _wushu_. _Wushu_ is their name for their fighting art, and translates to "the art of combat". They have many, many styles, and official records state there are at least 200 styles, with more discovered or created over time. Each style is different, and focus on different things. Some prefer the use of the hands, others the legs, and some wrestling. Most styles also incorporate weapons training, and there are many types of weapons, some saying there are at least 100 weapons with variations. While there are many styles, one thing most have in common is that they practice in _taolu_ (套路), or choreographed, predetermined forms, like a dance. Some styles do not have _taolu_ , but are still effective. In modern times, real masters are rare, as they hide their teaching, and many masters are scams or cannot fight very well.

The cuisine of Zhongyuan varies from region to region, and cannot be described easily, as there are variations inside variations. The North is famous for lamb, while the South make brilliant fowl. It can be said that these two are completely different. However, all of Zhongyuan eats rice, their staple food. Tea is also popular, and their tea is different from Hylian tea. The hundreds of varieties cannot be all tasted even if one were to drink one every day of the year. The different regions each have their own breeds and ways of making tea.

Art is an important part of life as well, as they view any skill an art. Many craftsmen teach, and artists present their art, whether it is calligraphy or pottery. Music in Zhongyuan can sound exotic to Hylians, but is ultimately pleasing if appreciated. Many households like their children to learn music, or some form of art, partly to show off.

Culture-wise, the Tanghan are a proud race, and many try to retain their own culture. If unsure how to deal with them, you may ask an expert or read a book.

Now here's a guide to Tanghan, or Zhongyuan. I based it off real China, ancient and modern. While it may not reflect the real China, I hope you can learn a bit more about both the fictitious and real China and Chinese culture. It might sound like a textbook, and it really is one anyway. Enjoy this information, and I hope you may find it useful, even in real life.

Sorry again for the late update! I'll put up more chapter soon!

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	19. Chapter 18

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 18

1000 Hours

Tuesday, 4 February, 2420 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Hero of Winds Training Hall, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

The sounds of swords clashing can be heard from outside the hall, as two young men sparred with practice blades. One was a blonde teenager, the other a smirking man with dark brown hair. The blonde was slashing and cutting with ferocity, but the older man fought with a calm countenance.

"Come on, Wallace, you can get him!" Yelled a beautiful young woman at the side.

"You'd better not lose to the Prince, Dak." Another blonde man yelled.

Prince Wallace was able to hold his own against Dak, but was still losing. Dak had to slow down somewhat to fight the Prince, but was happy with his performance. Then, as Dak was thinking, Prince Wallace's sabre slipped into his defences and "cut" his forearm. Dak grinned and laughed.

"Very good, Prince, three years of training did good to you, now I can't slow down so much anymoar."

"Thanks a ton, Dak, you were the one who trained me anyway."

"Now how will I fare against you, Agent Link?" Princess Zelda asked.

"You'd have to fight me to find out, Princess." Link replied with a smile, causing her to blush lightly.

It had been three years since Team 10 took up the Royal Two as students, and both Agents knew the training had paid off. Princess Zelda excelled at blades like Link, while Prince Wallace could use anything he picked up. Dak had managed to reach Link's level in terms of all-around skill, and even surpassed him in longer weapons, but could never use a sword as well as Link did.

Princess Zelda's daggers almost hit Link's face, as Link fought with his own double daggers. Between slashes and thrusts were kicks, and Princess Zelda fought well, although it took all of her skill to touch Link's bicep. Link praised her and promised to help her improve.

"We can take a break now, since both Your Highnesses performed well today. Master Wingg's training is impressive, is it not?"

"Of course! That wise ol' man's just too good." Prince Wallace said.

"Well thank you Prince!" Said old man replied.

Prince Wallace screamed and immediately bowed in respect to his teacher, who somehow came in without him noticing.

Link and Dak rushed to bow to Master Wingg, as well as Princess Zelda.

"I saw both fights, and both Your Highnesses performed well. From tomorrow onwards you can learn _Qingdiquan*_ (情敌拳), or Rival Fist. After mastering that, you can finally learn _Zhenaiquan*_ (真爱拳), or Real Love Fist. Both of you progressed very quickly, but you lack some experience. Which is why I asked Link to bring some friends."

As he spoke, Teams 2 and 5 entered, and had to bow to the Royal Two immediately before peppering Team 10 with questions.

"Oh come on, you two didn't tell me you were teaching the Royal Children, and you kept this from us for almost three years!" Brilliance said.

" _Can le_ (惨了)." Oh no. Was all Enid could say.

The Grants bowed and asked similar questions.

"Come ahwn guys, do ya really think we kin go around tellin' ya we're training the Prince and Princess? We'll be lookin' for a shootin'!"

"Rise, Agents. No need to stand on ceremony. And yes, Agent Walters is right. They are under oath." Princess Zelda said.

The other Teams rose and gave their thanks.

"So… Your Highnesses, what are we here for? Please enlighten us." Enid said.

"You guys are here to help Their Highnesses experience fighting with other styles than Jealous Fist and Army Fist." Link replied.

"Agent Link is right. He would like all of you to help in our training."

"Besides, you guys could use the experience when you decide to teach next time." Dak chimed in.

"Ah well, no problem anyway, Your Highnesses, feel free to ask us any question you like, after all, we owe Team 10 a favour." Mace said.

"What favour?"

"Link here somehow procured some high-quality weapons for us, even if we lost an online auction. He 'claims' that he didn't steal them."

"Hey, I didn't steal them. I tracked them down and made copies of them, that's all." Link replied defensively.

"Yeh, we know, just kidding."

Prince Wallace was thinking of a line to shoot back at Master Wingg, and his eyes were looking at something else. When he decided to stop, he looked around, only to rest his eyes upon a certain Agent with long, jet black hair and a cold complexion. Enid was also looking right back at him, and both blushed and looked away.

"Well dang." Was all the funny prince could hear in his head.

"Why am I looking at him? _Wo sha le ma_? He's the Prince!" (我傻了吗) Am I going crazy? Enid said to herself mentally.

After a few moments the prince opened conversation, and attracted a few laughs in the process. After the round of introduction, the Prince and Princess demonstrated their forms, and received feedback. Team 2 were adamant of their skills, and Team 5 could find little fault with them other than lack of experience.

"Well Link, when do we start training them?" Brilliance asked.

"Tomorrow. Just use this afternoon to socialize, King's orders as well."

As they were about to talk some more, a soldier came in and whispered to Dak, whose face flamed up immediately.

"Dang these Harku fighters, they want another fight with me?"

"These 'energy-wave' fighters again?" Link replied.

"Beg your pardon, Highnesses, I'll be right back." Dak said.

"Take your time." Prince Wallace said.

In ten minutes he returned laughing, and tossed a camera to Link, who connected it to his portable hologram projector. The video showed Dak poking a man with his little finger, and said man falling down. The others prepared their "energy waves", but some guardsmen marched towards them and slapped them in the face. The small crowd was laughing, even Enid, who could not contain her laughter at the spectacle. Prince Wallace was captivated by her voice, which sang clearly and cut through the others'. Drool almost fell off his face.

"All planned, and the guardsmen did not desert from their posts. The ones who slapped these fakers were off-duty." Dak said.

"All right. No one will be punished." Princess Zelda said.

Teams 2 and 5 and Master Wingg were invited by the Royal Children to lunch together, and they accepted the offer. After all, they thought, it was a polite order, judging from the Princess' tone. The Prince and Princess were better-acquainted with their future training partners after lunch, and decided they were looking forward to learning all they could from the four Agents. Prince Wallace in particular tried to talk to Enid, but she said little and picked at her food. Naturally disappointed, he nevertheless continued to talk to her, at last succeeding to make her laugh at a joke. Princess Zelda and Brilliance seemed to bond quite well, and the conversation was full of laughs and giggles. The Grant brothers, being introverts, spoke only when spoken to. At least, both Royal Siblings thought, they were quite decent people, even if they were not good at conversation. The Agents and Master Wingg left at around 1 o'clock.

When Princess Zelda and Prince Wallace were alone, the young, humorous prince knew his time was up. He knew that he was going to be cornered by his sister, and thus decided to prepare himself for the "interrogation". No way was he going to stammer and blush.

Or so he thought.

"Now now, Wallace, as your sister and a girl, I can obviously see you are interested in Agent Cheng." The fiery Princess said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Wh-wh-what!? Why would I be? I j-j-just met her!"

"Explain this huge blush and the stammering just now."

"Well, I can just be surprised."

"Remember what Link said once? _Zuozeixinxu*_ (做贼心虚), if you're guilty, I'll know."

"Nah, I don't like E-E-E…."

"Can't even say her name? This is real."

With a great shout Prince Wallace ran out of their study back to his room, even leaving behind his Willow-Leaf Sabre, which he carried often. He did not even remember it until he reached to his side wanting to twirl it. When he returned to the study, he saw Princess Zelda holding the sword and scabbard with a smirk on her face. The Prince knew what was going to happen.

"Come one, Wally, tell me and I'll give you your sabre back. If not I'll just keep it."

"At least don't call me Wally, Zellie!"

"Wowowo, now don't you dare call that either!"

"I'm not gonna tell ya, ZELLIE." Prince Wallace shot back with anger and contempt.

The shouting escalated until Prince Wallace leapt forward to disarm Princess Zelda, who sidestepped. She was tempted to draw the sabre, but knew it would not be right, so she just evaded her younger brother's attacks as best as she could. Prince Wallace did not stop until some servants came in and intervened. They even had to call the King, who swiftly came and berated them for a full hour. As King Wilhelm was furious, he made them stand for an hour facing a wall*. Both the Royal Children knew they did wrong, and apologized to each other.

"I'm sorry sis, I overreacted. I won't do that again."

"It's partly my fault, I forgive you."

"You're right, I do like E-E-Enid. She's just… so pretty! Oh, that face and hair! Those dark, cold eyes, slim figure, man, how can I not fall for her?"

"Gotcha, but you're right. I would if I were you. Apparently, from what Link told me once, some of her colleagues call her the Modern Diao Chan*. Comparing Enid to a portrait of Diao Chan gave me the opinion that these Agents are right."

"Dang, I don't know, what do I do?"

"What I did, Wallace. Just wait and see. I have a feeling Link likes me, but I not sure. Stupid HUWEU training, he goes into stone-face mode so quickly!" Princess Zelda said with a blush on her face.

"Hahaha, but same with E-E-Enid. Her name is like her personality, and she also had HUWEU training."

"Now you can't stop stammering. Hehehe!" Princess Zelda said with a giggle.

"At least I can, in public, but it just needs more effort from meh."

As the Royal Children were talking, Link and Dak were discussing similar things in their room. Thankfully, the Agents' lodgings were soundproof, so no words would leak out, unless there were extremely loud sounds. They could say whatever they wanted.

"Lel, Prince Wallace was so funny today, I think he's interested in Enid."

"Wahahaha! Dat boy's got good taste, I would if I were him."

"'Kay, don't you like Brilliance?" Link asked slyly.

"Nahbro, she isn't my type, as much as that Cole likes her." Cole was one of their fellow Agents, and was known to be infatuated with Brilliance.

"What, you like Enid then? I notice you look at Tanghan girls more often."

"Nah, not my type either, gotta find the true beauties out there, and I'm not saying Enid ain't beautiful, but she just doesn't tick with meh."

"Yeah whatever, go find some _wushu_ master's daughter and chase her. They certainly look fiercer and mature."

"I would if I could find one, most of them have arranged marriages anyway."

"Very true, but ah well, one day, mate, one day."

"Speaking of dating, when do ya wanna tell the Princess?"

"You insane? That'll mean instant ostracising for me, and I'll never see her again. It's too riskeh."

"Not when the Princess is head over heels in love with you. From what Mister Walters here sees, I think you should, maybe during some special day or whatevah or wheneverrrr ya want."

"I shrug. Still, I think I really have some strong feelings for Her Highness, but you know, I'm sometimes not so good with emotions."

"To quote you, 'one day'. Just believe. Even the mighty Praesius Link has to."

Room 41, HUWEU Lodgings, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

"What do I do? Why is the Prince making me blush?" Enid complained to Brilliance.

"Isn't that obvious, _xiao jie_ * (小姐), you are having a crush!"

" _Hushuo*_ (胡说)! I don't like him!" Enid retorted, all while having a maroon blush and face contorted in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, I know it's the Prince, but he thinks you're pretty too. His face just screams _hao piao liang a*_ (好漂亮啊)!"

"I'm not that pretty! My cousin is 20 times prettier than I am!"

"You mean Cheng Xue (程雪)? She may look more beautiful, but she doesn't have that cute face of yours! Cheer up! Just believe."

"Hope so, or I'll be stuck writing poetry." Enid replied as her face fell.

"Hahaha, such lovesickness. You of all types of people like goofballs."

"I can't help it! He's just too funny!"

"I won't deny that, just play your cards right."

"Thanks." Enid said before hugging Brilliance tightly.

The Grants had no interest with the opposite sex, so they discussed about what liquor to buy. Both were lovers of alcohol, and used a large part of their salary to buy liquors of all types. As a result, they had an impressive collection. They only drank their liquor sparingly, so they had plenty left.

"Crescent Single-Malt."

"Elixir Vodka."

"No." Both said simultaneously.

"Xinyi Shaoxing*!" Both said smiling.

"Leggo." Rolan said before rising and walking to the door.

As night fell, the Agents retired, as well as the Royal Two. Link's mind was on Princess Zelda, and vice versa. Prince Wallace's brain kept playing a slideshow of Enid's face to him, and the Modern Diao Chan could not stop blushing at the thought of the prince's cheeky face.

* _Qingdi_ means rival in affection, while _Zhenai_ means true love. Jealous Fist's theme is love, so the sets are named accordingly.

* _Zuozeixinxu_ means that if you are thief, then you will feel guilty, and people will find out just by your reaction.

*Facing the wall is a kind of punishment, as it can make you think of what you did wrong. It is also a way of meditation.

*Diao Chan was a beautiful woman in _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ , and may not exist, as this book is more like historical fiction. There is no historical evidence of her existence. Go look her up if you want to.

* _Xiao jie_ means "little miss", but in China, can mean "prostitute", so I would not carelessly use it there. The first definition is what it traditionally means anyway.

* _Hushuo_ means "nonsense". It can be used as an interjection like above.

* _Hao piao liang a_ means "she/it's so pretty". Used the same way in real life as Brilliance did.

*Ever heard of Shaoxing wine? It's fermented from rice. We use it as cooking wine, and it goes well with vermicelli/thin rice noodles. My favourite! The ancient Chinese drank it, and so do we. Xinyi is just a fake brand name I made up.

Well well well, did I keep my promise? I told you I will step up the romance some more, and that's what I did. The action will come later, I promise. It's time for an appearance of the villains. Funny love stories sometimes make _wuxia_ novels better, but of course I won't overuse them. I'm trying to improve my writing, so please give me all sorts of constructive criticism!

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	20. Chapter 19

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 19

1143 Hours

Tuesday, 11 February, 2420 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Hero of Winds Training Hall, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

Punch. Block. Pull in. Push out. Middle Spring Kick. Springing Backhand Fist.

Princess Zelda was dishing out a combination of moves from Jealous Fist while Enid was fighting with Yinshan Palm. The Tanghan Agent was experienced in combat, and blocked Princess Zelda's attacks with ease while returning favours calmly. A nod of approval from Link was missed by the two girls, but the others did not, and were of the same opinion.

Princess Zelda batted Enid's palm away, and closed the distance. Sensing danger, Enid's guard went up. The Princess' left elbow seemed eager to meet the Agent's face, until she turned it into a backhand to the face. Enid intercepted the backhand, only to see herself almost get hit by a knee and palm. She blanched and stretched out her leg to try and trip the Princess, which almost succeeded. She managed to unbalance Princess Zelda, and so she jumped and pretended to drop-kick.

"Very nice, Princess. You almost got me there. I won't hold back so much now." Enid said before saluting.

With a huge smile on her face, Princess Zelda saluted back, before bowing low to Link, who, caught off-guard, scrambled to return the gesture.

"Thank you for training me, Agent Link. I'm very grateful for you spending time training me. I feel like a new person from three years ago!"

Link, caught off guard by her smile, blushed slightly and thanked the Princess, as well as saying a few more polite words. Then he looked at Prince Wallace before beckoning at him. The Prince did not respond immediately, as he was staring at Enid Cheng, who in turn was embarrassed to return his gaze.

Master Wingg congratulated Princess Zelda, and gave her some advice, which she jotted down on her datapad. A tiny smile appeared on her face when she saw her brother, but she shrugged it off and reached for a towel to wipe the sweat off her face and hair. Meanwhile, Dak had gave the lovestruck and funny Prince a whack behind the head, and so he stretched in preparation for his fight.

"Focus, Prince. You have to make sure no one's going to kill you suddenly. Dak could've killed you in ten different ways." Link told the Prince.

"Sorry, Link. Come on Dak, that hurt!" Prince Wallace replied before yelling back at Dak.

Dak rolled his eyes and kept silence.

"I'll be your opponent this time, Prince Wallace." Rolan said before jumping up the _leitai_ (擂台).

"Why do we have to fight on elevated combat stages anyway?"

"You see, Prince, we can fight pretty much anywhere, but we challenge ourselves on the _leitai_ , because we can fall off and it's also to let the crowd watch us."

"So that's why. Imma comin'!" The Prince replied before jumping up as well.

Rolan and the Prince saluted and readied their stances before fighting. Rolan let the Prince fire off three moves out of courtesy* before retaliating. Prince Wallace was struggling, as Rolan's blows seemed to come out of nowhere, as if his hands and feet were ambushing him in plain sight. He had to focus and fight at the same time, but was doing fairly well. After thirty moves, Mace suddenly jumped up and swept the Prince off his feet.

"No fair!"

"In battle there is no such thing. Prepare yourselves, Prince." Both twins replied in a strange, emotionless voice before launching simultaneous attacks.

Rolan thrust a palm at the Prince's head, while Mace aimed a side heel kick at his waist. Prince Wallace was surprised and evaded, only to see two feet almost connecting with his head and chest. He tried to pull both feet, but another two feet appeared, forcing him to jump back. The Grant brothers got up in a flash and resumed their attack, leaving Prince Wallace no chance to fight back. After ten moves the Prince managed to aim a punch to Rolan's side, but was too slow. In the end, he was pushed off the _leitai_.

"You two ganged up on me!" He said pouting.

"We did, but this is a lesson, be aware of your surroundings always, even during fighting. You performed well, Prince. You just need to be faster." Mace replied.

"How'd I do? Enid?" Prince Wallace asked.

"Wh-what? Oh, you did quite well!" Was all the beautiful Agent could reply before blushing a deep shade of red.

"Th-thanks!" Prince Wallace replied before running to get some water. The fight made him thirsty to no end. He was about to down the entire bottle until Link barked at him not to.

The King of Hyrule spied on his children's practice, and did not miss their interaction with the Agents.

"Hohoho, they're now interested in other people now. Let's see what will happen from this." The King said before thinking back how he met his deceased wife.

Chief Instructor Pierce, in the comfort of his office, also watched the session live-streamed. Being a very analytical person, he easily identified weaknesses and faults, which made him a capable fighter, as he was always trying to reduce his own. Master Wingg held him in high hopes, but did confess to him that Link was the better fighter overall. While jealous for a while, he accepted the truth, but did not stop training. In fact, he wanted to match Link as much as he could. Link welcomed the challenges, and the older man won some and lost some. Master Wingg was certainly pleased. The C.I. prepared some notes and sent them to Link and Dak, who could help him teach them in his place.

"The Prince and Princess are certainly children of dragons*, as the Tanghan say. I've rarely seen so much talent, and it's been ten years since I've seen any. These Shadowmen are surely some of the best I've ever seen." He thought.

After stretching again, they decided to meet next time for weapons sparring. After chatting for a while, they separated and went off to do their own things. Link and Dak played video games, Enid and Brilliance went back to read, and Mace and Rolan decided to train some more in their own place.

*This is a compliment. If I call your children that, I'm praising them. Because you know, dragons are powerful, and you get the rest.

*One more thing, in my book, "springing" or "spring" refers to attacks that strike out and come back quickly, like a kick, and my leg returning to position quickly. I hope this clears things up.

Whew, short chapter here. Next time things will get spooky! The villains will come soon, and the story will take a sharp turn. Prepare yourselves!

I was sick a few days ago, since I just returned to Malaysia recently. The change of weather hit me hard, but I'm better now. Prior to that i had final exams, but I did okay, I guess. Sorry for the late announcements and updates!

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	21. Chapter 20

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 20

1400 Hours

Thursday, 13 February, 2420 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Unknown Location

"It has been years since we launched an attack against that New Hyrule. I wonder if the time is right?" A cultured voice spoke.

"Indeed sir. While we have improved since that time, I believe we are not ready without the Enforcer here. We just haven't found it yet." Another voice spoke. While also cultured, the second voice was rougher.

"I won't give up, Dylan. Even if we haven't found it yet, we can wait another three years."

"Yes Master Gravest. Another cup of tea?"

"Sure. Don't mind if I do."

"Coming right up, sir."

The master, named Gravest, sat at a table, reading a book. His servant, Dylan rushed to pour him some tea. He accepted it with thanks and sipped, appreciating the blend.

"Now, Dylan, if you would be so kind to order a plate of biscuits, bring me my sword Lyx as well."

Dylan again rushed out, only to be blocked by another servant.

"Master Gravest, we found it."

"D-do you mean…"

"Yes, sir, long live Ganonia and the monsters, we found the Enforcer."

"Hahahaha! I Jason Gravest have fulfilled my great purpose! Bring it to our labs at Ganonia. Prepare the ships."

"Yes sir."

As the servant left to spread the news and pass on his orders, Jason Gravest turned to his Dylan.

"Now, now, Dylan Axiom, what did I say? I'll just wait anyway."

"Yes sir. I'll go get the biscuits and Lyx."

"Off you go" was all Gravest said before continuing reading his book. Gravest wore a kind of long robe, which was decorated in monster designs. He looked around forty years old, and was well built. His face was handsome, with a short beard. A well-formed jawline and excellent features were still able to make women swoon, something he was fond of doing. His servant Dylan wore a suit, all black. By his side were two longswords and strapped to his back a broad sabre. It was a strange combination of weapons, but he paid no heed to that. He also had two sidearms.

Around the same time as above

Another Untraceable Location.

"So now we got tha Enforsa? Now we a' bettar fight. Tha pointies cannot defeat tha Enforsa."

The speaker was a Bokoblin chieftain, and while the modern Bokoblin look similar to their ancestors, they are capable of speech and intelligence. The chieftain was dressed in a robe, and it seemed to hide a weapon somewhere.

"Yes Khiefa Salus. I willa tell tha brothas. Leave it to me." Another Bokoblin said.

Unknown location, somewhere in Gerudo territory

"The time haz kome. We vill now begin our preparations. Millah, make sure the sisters train harder from now on."

"Aye, Queen Aisyah."

The Queen Aisyah Imani was the leader of the Gerudos. She was a ruthless leader, but adored by her people. She was frequently called the most beautiful of desert women, evidenced by her curves, slim figure, long red hair, and fierce yet pretty face. Her petite appearance hid muscles that allowed her to spring to action immediately, as she trained vigorously. The desert women underwent brutal training daily, and prided themselves as able fighters.

"Soon ve vill get vat ve have longed for. The land ve deserve." She said to herself.

Unknown island in the Great Sea

"Our comrades have found the Enforcer, and now it is time to take the fight to New Hyrule and the false Ritos! They don't deserve to live!" A Rito shouted, evidently the leader.

"Death to New Hyrule! Death to the false Ritos! Lead us, Elder Shaft, to victory!"

"Glory to Ganonia!"

The entire island was filled with armed Rito men and women, but instead of wearing traditional Rito garments, they wore monster sigils. They also had tattoos of skulls on their arms. Their leader looked charismatic, and his serious looks were to die for, an opinion many Rito women shared.

"The Lodge of Helmaroc will bring glory to Ganonia!"

Unknown icy peak

"We are the Chosen Anouki, and we serve Ganonia! I, Rintak Zumain, declare good news! We now have the Enforcer! Long live Ganonia!" The chief Anouki was taller than most of his race. The Anouki were now more tolerant of warmer weather as a result of adaptation, and were taller than their ancestors who lived during the Hero of New Hyrule's time. They were also more agile and stronger than their ancestors. If a location was too hot, they would bring active-cooling clothing, which could allow them to travel to deserts without fear of heat.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Away with New Hyrule! We will take their land!" The other Anouki shouted back. They also had tattoos of skulls, although they wore them on their heads. These Anouki also wore dark colours and monster designs.

"The Disciples of Nonagia are ready. We are sufficiently armed, and we have technology stolen from the Clean nations, which gives us an advantage. Now we fight! Our different tribal divisions report combat readiness, and as soon as we activate the Enforcer, we can attack."

"Very well, Sierras. You may go."

"Yes, Master Nonag."

The room was dark, but it seemed that it did not exist in normal space. The location was in another dimension, one very different from the real world. There was little light, thus no one could see beyond their hands. However, if close enough, a tall figure could be seen, along with a shorter one. However, their faces were obscured by darkness.

"Soon we will take over the entire planet of Hyrule, and then the colonies."

All around Hyrule, many groups in opposition with the Hyrulean Alliance were preparing for combat, ready for a sudden strike that could take out half of New Hyrule. They had plans to wipe out the entire Alliance as soon as they began, and prepared accordingly, with strategies passed down from high up the command chain of the Unclean nations.

The rest of the world lived in their ignorant bliss, with no one aware of the incoming danger.

Here are the villains! The entire chapter introduces them, and now the story starts to turn 90 degrees! So what's going to happen to the heroes? Read on to find out!

To the Guest, Spirit Tracks is indeed an indirect sequel to The Phantom Hourglass. I played both, and had much fun. Hence there is a "The Wind Waker Trilogy".

Also, I want to revamp the first few chapters, and provide all of you some character guides and a proper glossary. I will try to write as much as I can, please be patient. Thanks!

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	22. Chapter 21

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 21

1925 Hours

Tuesday, 3 March, 2420 years after the founding of New Hyrule

Trioffice, Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, New Hyrule, Hyrule

"Wallace, can we talk?" King Wilhelm said to his son, who was studying a video of Link sparring with Dak, edited with slow motion and zoom to show the finer points.

"Y-yes father? Am I in trouble?" The Prince gulped out.

"On the contrary, dear son, you're not in trouble, although you should apologise to Link for putting glue on his sword's grip."

"I did give him solvent, father." The young prince replied cheekily.

While Prince Wallace was an easy-going person, he behaved in a similar manner as his sister when speaking to his father.

"No matter. Now, as your father, and having fallen in love before, I can see you… interested in someone."

"Wh-what! No, father, I'm not!" The Prince said while blushing deeply.

"Whatever. Now I won't pry, but if you want to talk to me, just come. In the meantime, go talk to her more. She's approved." The King of New Hyrule said with a wink and smile.

"O-o-ok." Was all poor Prince Wallace could say before bowing and leaving.

"Just like when I was younger. 'Sighs'. Oh, Ellie, our son has grown up, even if he is still mischievous sometimes."

Ellie Rhund Hyrule was the Queen of New Hyrule, the deceased wife of King Wilhelm. She died months after giving birth to Prince Wallace, owing to disease. She was quite beautiful, and many mistook her to be of royal or noble blood, while she was just the daughter of a commoner businessman. After a courtship of three years she married King Wilhelm, to the amazement of many. Any doubt about her died when she proved to be a valuable assistant to her husband.

Prince Wallace shut his door and pondered about his father's words. Flashes of Enid's embarrassed and smiling faces appeared in his mind's eye.

"Should I tell her? I really like her, and she does seem to like me too, that's what Dak says. Maybe later."

He was about to swing his sabre around for fun when his phone beeped. (A/N: I do that sometimes, which explains some marks on my room door)

"A message?"

As he opened the message, his heart started to activate its boost power.

"Your Highness, can you come to the Hero of Winds Training Hall later? I can squeeze some extra practice for you. Just bring your _jian_ along. Does 9 o'clock sound good? It won't take long, it's just a few points I thought up of."

It was from Enid Cheng, the girl who appeared in many of his dreams.

"Sure," he replied. "It's fine. I'll be there, see you!"

"Is this an opportunity? I'll go ask Dakster."

Dakster was a nickname he gave to his Agent counterpart, who seemed to be indifferent to it.

"Of course it's an opportunity. When Ah was in secondary school, the girls that liked me often used project discussions to confess. They failed, though. It'll work for ya, I promise."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Chill Prince. If she doesn't then you have to accept it. It happened to me. I'm still alive."

"'Kay, thanks bro."

As he hung up, he prepared himself and practiced a few combinations with his sabre. Time felt slow was he swung his blade, occasionally thrusting at his imaginary enemy. He incorporated kicks and his left hand as well, fighting somewhat like Link, who preferred to use his entire body at once. Dak, when armed, tended to focus more on the weapons themselves. The Prince could see the advantages of both styles, and did as both his tutors did, changing and adapting to the situation. As he delivered a final strike, eight-forty-five struck. He brought a tumbler of water and walked to the Training Hall, heart pounding.

"Ah, h-hello, Your Highness. You're early t-today." Enid stammered as she greeted the boy who invaded her mind like a virus.

"Nah, I can't resist training, I wanna be the best!"

"That's good. Now warm up a bit if you haven't already."

As Prince Wallace had already practiced his _dao*_ already, he did not have to stretch again, but he switched his mindset to the _jian_ by practicing a few basic moves with it. As Enid warmed up, he secretly paused occasionally to glance at her graceful moves, which reflected her beauty.

"Beautiful." He said.

"Wh-what!?"

"N-nah, just talking about that strike of yours. I can't do that yet."

Visibly relieved, or somewhat, she chuckled before replying.

"One day, Prince. If you focus in your training, you can use the _jian_ well, even if it's you secondary sword. Even Dak did it, so can you."

"Thanks."

During teaching, Enid became a stricter person, and helped Prince Wallace with his fighting. While of different styles, she was able to give him a lot of sound advice in using the _jian_. Prince Wallace tried to remember as much as he could, and found himself reaching for his datapad when she stopped him.

"No need, Your Highness, I've jotted the points down on this piece of paper, just don't lose it."

As he reached for it, he touched her fingers, and it caused her to retract her hand with blinding speed.

"Sorry!"

Enid blushed, unable to say anything.

"Why don't we take a break, E-Enid? You look tired."

In truth, she had been buried in paperwork for a few hours, but proposed the practice session to destress and to talk to the Prince, who, now sure, she had feelings for.

"Thank you, Your-."

"Just call me Wallace when only our friends are around, I don't mind at all."

"I can't! We don't do this in Zhongyuan, it's unheard of!"

"You're in New Hyrule, so come on, please?" Prince Wallace begged.

Many girls would melt at his puppy eyes, and now here was one more.

"As you wish…. Wallace." She said before blushing harder and looking away in embarrassment.

"See? That ain't so hard eh?"

"I've told you all of the points I wanted to tell you, and if you'll excuse me, W-Wallace, I want to go back to my room for some tea."

Prince Wallace looked crestfallen, and it showed very much on his face.

"A-actually, I was thinking I can use a breather here for a while." She quickly replied.

The Prince looked up in glee and gave her his thanks.

A few minutes passed without words, until Prince Wallace, on instinct, decided to do what he had wanted for quite some time.

"You know, Enid, you actually look amazing even after a fight."

Shocked, the Tanghan Agent looked up as if to see it was Prince Wallace speaking.

"Wh-what? Why are you telling me this? Are you having loss of oxygen in your head?"

"What? No! I'm serious! You look… er…"

"Yes, Wallace?"

"So cute! Especially when you're embarrassed!" Prince Wallace blurted out.

Being the final blow, Enid stood to leave, when he decided to tell her what had been in his mind for months.

"Wait Enid! The truth is… I-I-I…"

"What is it, Prince?" Enid replied, heart beating quickly.

" _Wo xi huan ni_ (我喜欢你)." I like you.

She stared at the Prince, who was drowning in her eyes.

"Wh-why? There's so many others fairer than I! Even some of the other Agents are more beautiful!"

"Yeah, I know, but no one's been able to catch my eye. Except for you."

Both were blushing extremely hard their heads were pounding with blood, and Prince Wallace was shivering in fear of rejection.

"So… do you like me too, or am I just a funny guy to you?" Prince Wallace asked with more confidence than before, but the tremor in his voice was obvious.

"Errr…."

Enid stammered before walking closer to the Prince, who was surprised. She then did something unexpected.

A kiss on the cheek.

"I do. You're in my head all the time." She said before wrapping him in an embrace.

Prince Wallace had fainted.

Enid shook him awake, and as he did, she saw in his eyes admiration and love.

"Gosh, yer so pretty!"

He hugged her back tightly, and she did the same. Knowing she was a conservative person, he resisted the temptation to kiss her in the lips, so he held her hands instead.

"I guess… We're official now?"

"What about the King?"

"Father talked to me about it, and he said he's fine."

Upon hearing this Enid buried her head into his shoulder, as she did not know how obvious her affection for the goofy Prince was. Prince Wallace stroked her hair, marvelling on how soft and smooth it was.

"I love your hair, it's why you're so pretty. And your cute face! I can't get enough of it!"

Enid buried herself even deeper.

"S-so why do you like me? I'm not as handsome as Link or Dak, as much as I brag about it, haha!" Asked Prince Wallace.

"You're just so funny! And you look cute too! You're a kid!"

Prince Wallace laughed. All his fear and anxiety had melted away, and now he felt light-headed, his heart filled with feelings of affection. He stared into the dark brown eyes of the Modern Diao Chan, while she looked back at the beautiful blue eyes of the Prince she had feelings for so long. She had quite a crush when she saw images of the Prince some time ago, but she bottled her feelings away after thinking she would never meet anyone from the Royal Family. Proven wrong when she met the King and his children, her small crush on the Prince had grown since meeting and training him.

As she was reminiscing, Prince Wallace pecked her cheek, causing her to blush deeply.

"Your blushes are soooo cute! You're irresistible!"

The new couple remained there until ten o'clock, leaning on each other and looking into each other's eyes adoringly. When ten struck, Enid left, although she did wish the moment would last longer or never end. What they did not know was Dak had accessed the security camera and streamed it to the other Teams and Princess Zelda, who was laughing so hard she had streams of tears flow from her eyes. Brilliance was giggling madly, but she was proud of her teammate as well, cheering for her. The Grant brothers could barely sit straight after watching it. Link himself was laughing, but deep down, did not know what would happen if he confessed.

"What would Princess Zelda say? Would she reject me? At least I can egg Prince Wallace with this video now, all his moments captured in 4K144FPS. High-resolution indeed, these new cameras are. My stomach hurts!"

After Dak saved the video, he turned to Link, saying "You're next."

"Hope this works." The blonde Agent replied.

Wahahahaha! I wrote a fluffy scene! I didn't even know I could, I guess the many fluffy FanFictions I read did help me. Reading pays off! Now some of you might have wanted them to kiss on the lips, but not me. I want this to progress slowly and sweetly. Also, the ancient Chinese are conservative, with written codes of courtesy, even. I'm trying to mirror that here. In this Hyrule, traditional Chinese/Tanghan didn't die out as much as the real world. Modern China is not like this anymore, because of the Cultural Revolution. Sometimes I think Malaysia is more traditional than China in some ways. I once found that the Jing Wu Athletic Association (look it up) branches here are reputed to be more traditional than even China's. I don't know if that's true, but there is a community of martial artists in Malaysia, and a myriad of styles being taught. Enough talk, I'll end here.

In case you don't notice, I like F-Zero. Look out for the pun!

Also, since today is the first day of Chinese New Year for 2017, this is a bonus chapter! _Gong xi fa cai_ (恭喜发财)! May you be blessed with wealth!

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


	23. Chapter 22

I don't own Zelda, and I only own my OCs and Original Content, also abbreviated as OC, but for clarity's sake is not.

Enjoy, rate, and review!

Chapter 22

0900 Hours

Wednesday, 4 March, 2420 years after the founding of New Hyrule

HUWEU HQ, Castle Town, New Hyrule

"Hahaha! I can't believe ya did it! Ya got the Prince!" Dak said.

"Why…." Enid groaned with her head in her hands.

"Look, I can't resist this, but at least we ain't showin' this to the other Agents. Heck, that Li'll be broken."

"'E's right. Li was pinin' for you for who knows how long." Mace said in Dak's accent.

"Oh, Li? That guy… He annoys me to no end. Never mind, I don't care."

"Li's very selfish, but that doesn't matter. We're here for some firearm practice anyway. Who's up for sniping?" Link asked.

"Snipin'? Who said anythin' 'bout snipin'? Bring me there!" Dak yelled.

"Quiet Dak! Nicole's crying!" A few other Agents told him.

"Sorry guys. Why's she cryin'? Did something happen to her?"

"Yeah man, Ricken here said he saw her getting dumped by her boyfriend. I've seen 'im before, and I can tell he's quite the bast-."

"Wowo, calm down Sivad. Someone go comfort her or something."

"That'll be Brilliance's job."

"Sure. Thanks for the update."

After Brilliance had calmed Agent Nicole enough, she joined the others, bringing her weapons along to the outdoors range. A few other Agents were already practicing, and gunshots punctuated the silence in the air. The three teams prepared their rifles and loaded them up. All six of them brought FY-95 DMRs, standard issue for normal HUWEU units.

"FYs., huh. Let's just keep shooting and compare groupings later." Enid said.

Half an hour passed quickly after firing five magazines of twelve rounds each at the one kilometre range. Dak had the tightest grouping, Brilliance second, Link third, Enid fourth, Rolan fifth, and Mace last. All six of them used the same configuration, so there was a roughly equal advantage. However, Dak was their best sniper, and got first place easily enough.

"Not a bad score." Link said to Brilliance.

"Nah, I just practice more often."

Mace and Rolan were quite content with their sniping, as both preferred close- to mid-range combat.

"We've improved a bit, bro." Rolan said.

"That we did."

Over the course of two more hours, they switched between rifles, SMGs, shotguns, PDWs, and many different sidearms. After that they went to lunch together, along with a few other Agents. However, trouble came.

"Hey Enid, won't you go out with me?" It was Agent Li Zhi Qiang (李志强).

" _Wo bu yao._ (我不要)" I don't want to.

" _Bai tuo ni l-._ (拜托你啦)" Come on-

"No means no."

"Come on, why?"

"Li, if the lady says no, she says no." Link said.

"I'm still going to ask-."

"Stand down!" Link shouted, pointing at his Praesius badge.

Having evoked authority, the other HUWEU Agents stood up straight, Li as well, before asking permission to excuse himself, which was granted. Unlike other services, HUWEU Agents had the choice to "stay" in rank or not, and can evoke rank at their own discretion.

"Thank you sir." Enid replied, relieved.

"No problem, at ease!" Link said.

The other Agents relaxed and continued to talk as if nothing happened.

After a break, they went to visit the Royal Children, who were reading in their study. Prince Wallace's tired eyes brightened at the sight of Enid. The others could not help laughing as well.

"Hi Enid."

"H-hi, Wallace." Enid replied with a shy smile.

After exchanging greetings, the Agents decided to bring the Royal Children outside, which the King heartily allowed.

"Go on, just make sure people don't recognise you."

"Yay! Who knows how long I was stuck in here!" Prince Wallace said.

After the Royal Children came back from making changes to their appearance, the Agents declared them fit to go. Since there were six Agents, each armed, the King did not see the need for any extra bodyguards. The party of eight left Hyrule Castle in casual dress.

The Agents wore shirts and pants, with the exception of Brilliance, who decide to wear a medium-length skirt. Princess Zelda wore a simple dress, while Prince Wallace wore a t-shirt and knee-length trousers. Having received some tactical training, the Royal Children carried sidearms covertly, and had at least one knife around. The HUWEU Agents went with similar armaments. They went to the city square and sat around the fountain. Even if the Prince and Princess did not cover their heads, they were unrecognisable due to a hairstyle change. Many pedestrians thought the two were nobility, while they were in fact royalty.

"Man, I've been in the castle far too long, I miss the outside world."

"No worries, Wallace. You'll just need to come out more often." Dak said.

"I miss the outside world." Princess Zelda said.

Link decided they should walk around, and the others agreed. The entire afternoon was spent around the town, where they sampled snacks and looked around. Enid was clinging to Prince Wallace's arm, and stared at him adoringly from time to time, earning laughter from the others. Princess Zelda wished she could do so to Link, while the Agent had similar thoughts.

"You know, there's going to be a ball on New Hyrule Day. You guys should come and have fun." Princess Zelda said.

"Sure! I wanna eat the great food as well!" Dak said.

"You're always hungry." Rolan chided.

"Aren't YOU always thirsty for-, never mind." He retorted as the Grants went to buy some soft cider.

"You were saying?"

"Nah." Dak replied rolling his eyes.

The Grants just sipped at the weak alcoholic drink.

The Agents could not refuse such an invitation, as few of lower social class were invited to the Royal Ball. Usually only nobility and royalty attended, and Trinic was invited only because he was close to the King, although his actual purpose was to keep the King company and to guard him. Higher ranking HUWEU Agents were invited to keep the peace as well.

"Can't refuse the ball. Zelda." Link replied, causing her to blush.

Dak was about to snicker when he was interrupted by a woman in a microphone.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WHO WANTS TO SEE A WUSHU FIGHT? THESE MEN ARE THE REAL DEAL, YOU'LL MISS OUT IF YOU DON'T COME!"

The eight followed the voice, and found themselves facing a _lei tai_ (擂台) with two men sparring. The men wore protection and were striking at each other. The crowd, entertained, was cheering loudly. Such events happened occasionally, and a sign with an official permit stood near the stage.

"Meh, these guys aren't that good." Prince Wallace said.

"You're right, even if they're holding back, they can't beat you, Wallace. Just watch." Rolan offered.

After a few rounds, the announcer asked if the crowd wanted to have a go, and some from the crowd left with bandages after fighting. There was one who knew his craft, but he left after winning. Prince Wallace was itching to go.

"Come on, Wallace, why don't you go?" Asked Enid.

"Should I, Link, Dak?"

"By all means. Just be careful." Link replied.

"Yer fine, just use what you learnt, and hold back the lethal hits." Dak added.

Prince Wallace stepped up and saluted his opponent, who looked at him with contempt.

"You're gonna die, boy!" The fighter taunted. He looked to be around thirty.

"Sure, mister, whatever you say."

"You're so skinny, I can blow ya away!"

"Try, then."

With a cheeky smile, Prince Wallace saluted his adversary, who, while taunting, still saluted his opponent.

" _Qing_ (请)." Please. Both fighters said before preparing themselves.

The fighter stepped forward and spring-kicked at Prince Wallace's stomach, who avoided it. After avoiding three moves, the Prince grabbed his opponent's left fist, pinned it to the older man's gut, and punched him there. The man gasped, but it was not over. The Prince pushed him with his fist still connected with his stomach, and the man, helpless, fell off the _lei tai_.

The seven cheered, and Enid beamed.

"Seems like my Prince is a good fighter after all." She thought.

Refusing to fight anymore, Prince Wallace left, earning fist bumps and a kiss on the cheek from Enid. Feeling satisfied, the Royal Two decided to return to the castle. The Agents escorted them back without incident, and the King was pleased to know his children enjoyed themselves. He was also glad the three teams could be friends with Zelda and Wallace. In particular, he was quite fond of Enid, even allowing her to court his son.

"You're fine, Agent Cheng. You can be with Wallace. I wonder when will you bring him to your parents."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I will find the time, perhaps after New Hyrule Day, after the ball."

"Great! Come if you want, although I know you're coming anyway." King Wilhelm winked.

With a blush, Enid thanked the King for his kindness.

The Agents dined with the King, and were formally instated as the Royal Children's Guardians. Trinic was pleased to hear this, as he was the Guardian of King Wilhelm.

"It's a great honour, Agents. Make sure you don't abuse it."

"We won't let you down sir!"

"We serve with honour."

"You can shoot us if we fail."

As Link and Dak returned to their room, Dak immediately told Link to ask the fair Princess to dance with him.

"Ya think? Of course I want to dance with her. I'll prepare the tux."

"That's the Link I know! I'm just there to eat, but you have to look at yer absolute best. Make the Princess fall for you again!"

Blushing, Link replied.

"Like it's easy."

"Come ahwn, just comb your hair and wear a few more accessories. Wear your special pauldron."

"We've got three weeks. Lemme prepare accordingly."

"Sis, now's yer big chance! You gotta make Link drool over the sight of you!"

"Hmph, now you're giving me advice."

"Who told me to go confess to Enid? Wait, Dak did."

Laughing, she appreciated Prince Wallace's words.

"Fine! I'll dress my hair and wear my best dress! I'll call Wendy to assist my makeup sessions! I will, I will get Link Outsetter!"

Prince Wallace shivered. His sister was like this only during fighting, and he was the primary receiver of this temper. Her eyes had a glint, and her brows narrowed with a fury unique to her.

"You don't need so much makeup, sis. Just a few touches are enough. Impress him with your natural beauty!"

"When did you become such an expert in makeup?"

"Hey! That's what Enid told me!"

"Oh fine, at least I'll wear that necklace of mine."

"Now that'll work."

"How did Enid know I-"

"We know. And she wanted me to pass to you some advice."

"What! Was I so obvious!?"

"Ye-es."

"Argh! Fine, I will get my Agent as soon as possible!"

It's getting boring, so how about the moment you guys are waiting for? Next chapter it is! I'll say it's two birds in one stone, because the transition will come too. Read on! Sorry guys, lot's of thing happened during the semester, but now I'm free! My own kung-fu journey just reached new heights, and I got to learn some very very old-school fighting! But it's hard, the footwork alone is tough. Sorry again, but I'll keep on going!

Rate, review, and inform me of any mistakes however slight! Constructive criticism is encouraged and just don't flame. We are civilized people, aren't we? I decided to be a kinder person and update anyway, but please review, as it drives me to create better content for you.

So PLEASE review!


End file.
